Prémices: la première édition
by WoR
Summary: La vengeance du Capitole est venue, choquant par sa cruauté sans nom. Vingt-quatre innoncents se préparent à s'affronter dans un combat à mort, et un seul sera vainqueur. Personne ne sortira indemne de ces premières Hunger Games. Vous pouvez en être assurés. (Rated T pour violence et langage cru.)
1. Moissons

**Disclaimer: **Non, l'univers des HG ne m'appartient pas, parce que sinon je serais riche, et ça, ça serait bien. Je ne fais que m'amuser à faire s'entretuer des gamins. :3

**NA**: Hum... je suis de retour... ? Ça m'a pris longtemps avant de me décider à publier à nouveau, mais l'univers des HG m'interpelait et finalement, je n'ai pas pu résister. J'ai donc commencé une nouvelle fanfiction. Pour mes anciens lecteurs, j'espère que vous aimerez cette fic, et merci de tout le soutien dont vous avez fait part quand j'ai "quitté" FFnet. Et pour les nouveaux... bienvenue dans mon univers :3

Cette fic porte sur les toutes premières HG, comme le résumé l'indique. Elle sera en 24 pdv. Au départ j'allais l'écrire en 8 pdv, mais vous me connaissez, j'aime qu'on voit l'histoire de tous les angles u_u C'était un projet que j'avais commencé avec Ljay Odair, mais nous n'avions pas encore commencé l'écriture. La moitié des tributs ont été créé par elle (ceux du district 1, 2, 4, 6, 8 et 10). Elle m'a donné la permission d'écrire la fic sans elle, et je tiens à la remercier pour cela.

Ça sera écrit différemment de Survivre, car chaque pdv est relativement court, et les avant-jeux sont seulement 6 chapitres. Et oui, au 7e chap, on sera déjà dans l'arène ! Pour le moment, j'ai écrit tous les chapitres des avant-jeux. Je compte publier un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. J'aimerais faire plus vite, mais mon travail me demande beaucoup de temps, alors je veux être sûre de garder une longueur d'avance ce coup-ci, afin de ne pas vous faire attendre deux mois pour un chapitre comme avant. Aussi, vous risquez d'être un peu perdu parmi les tributs, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je posterai un guide des tributs avant l'arène :)

J'espère vraiment que vous aimerez ^^' N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, bonnes ou mauvaises, j'aimerais juste avoir vos avis :) Je cherche toujours à m'améliorer, alors les critiques constructives sont les bienvenues.

Enjoy !

* * *

******PRÉMICES: LA PREMIÈRE ÉDITION**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_War, terrible war,_

_Widows, orphans, a motherless child,_

_This was the uprising that rocked our land,_

_Thirteen districts rebelled against the country that fed, loved and protected them,_

_Brother turned on brother until nothing remained._

_And then came the peace, hard fought, sorely won,_

_The people rose up from the ashes and a new era was born._

_But freedom has a cost,_

_When the traitor was defeated,_

_We swore as a nation that we would never know this treason again,_

_And so it was decreed that each year,_

_The various districts of Panem would offer up in tribute,_

_One young man and woman to fight to the death,_

_In a pageant of honor, courage and sacrifice,_

_The lone victor, bathed in riches,_

_Would serve as a reminder of our generosity and forgiveness._

_This is how we remember our past,_

This_ is how we safeguard our future._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mak Jassian, 18 ans, District 9**

−Debout, bande de bons à rien !

Le garde percute les barreaux de sa matraque, le merveilleux réveil auquel nous avons droit tous les matins. J'ouvre les yeux avec difficulté, massant mes tempes pour tenter de calmer le mal de tête qui m'habite. L'homme en uniforme s'arrête devant ma cellule, m'envoyant un sourire narquois avant de frapper les barres aussi bruyamment que possible.

Je m'assieds sur mon lit de fortune, le fusillant du regard. Son sourire s'agrandit alors qu'il me voit frotter mes yeux pour chasser les cauchemars qui m'ont harcelés toute la nuit.

−Une autre journée en enfer~! chantonne-t-il en continuant sa ronde.

Il ne pourrait pas avoir plus raison. Bien que les rêves soient effrayants, la réalité semble pire encore chaque matin. Je soupire et étire mon dos et mes bras le plus possible. Mes cicatrices sont un peu douloureuses, mais ce n'est rien comparé aux derniers jours. Je lève les yeux, essayant de voir à travers la minuscule fenêtre qui trône dans mes quartiers. Le soleil, pourtant à peine levé, m'aveugle quelques secondes.

Comme j'aimerais être à l'extérieur. _Libre_.

−C'est le grand jour ! beugle l'un de mes camarades.

Je fronce les sourcils, perdu. Il est sensé se passer quelque chose ? Est-ce qu'on va enfin prendre un peu d'air frais ? Je me résigne enfin à demander.

−Quel jour ?

Je n'arrive même plus à me souvenir de la date. Tout semble si embrumé ici, comme si un voile nous sépare du monde réel. Traînant mes pieds nus sur le béton humide, je passe mes bras à travers les barres pour appuyer mon front contre celles-ci. La fraîcheur du métal semble calmer mes nerfs, me permettant d'oublier pour un instant la sueur et la crasse qui me couvrent de la tête aux pieds.

−Le rassemblement dont les gardes arrêtent pas de parler. Tu te souviens pas ? Chaque habitant des districts doit se pointer devant l'hôtel de justice. C'était quoi déjà qu'ils disaient ? Ah ouais, c'est ça... présence obligatoire !

−Tu penses qu'on y va aussi ? demande un autre de nos compagnons avec une note d'espoir.

−J'espère, mon vieux. J'en peux plus d'être sous le soleil seulement pour les travaux de construction. Ça fait trop longtemps, vous êtes pas d'accord ?

Je ne peux m'empêcher de hocher la tête. Ça fait deux ans que je n'ai pas mis les pieds hors de cette prison. Deux interminables années. Je croyais que participer à la rébellion était difficile, mais je n'avais pas pensé aux conséquences si nous perdions.

Et pour perdre, nous avons perdu.

La victoire avait semblé si imminente que nous pouvions presque la toucher. Il suffisait d'étirer le bras un peu plus loin, se battre un peu plus longtemps. Je secoue la tête, essayant de me changer les idées. Je rabâche les mêmes pensées depuis deux ans et c'est une vraie perte de temps. Il n'y a personne à blâmer. Sauf le Capitole, bien entendu.

−C'est l'heure de manger, Mak, me dit Toma, le prisonnier responsable de la distribution de nourriture.

Je saisis le pain durci et le verre d'eau stagnante.

−Joie, dis-je d'un marmonnement maussade.

−Ça va le sarcasme, hein. Au moins ils nous donnent quelque chose ce matin !

−Ouais. Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pas pour des œufs et du lard, n'empêche.

−Hey, pas besoin de me convaincre, vieux, sourit Toma avant de passer à la cellule suivante.

Parfois, je me demande ce qu'il se serait passé si je n'avais jamais rejoint les rebelles il y a trois ans. Si j'étais gentiment resté chez moi à regarder les nouvelles et à espérer que tout serait résolu vite et sans trop de pertes.

Mais là encore, c'est pas comme si me questionner sur ce qui aurait pu être fait différemment va changer quoi que ce soit. Je suis coincé ici et ça semble assez final.

−Tu penses qu'ils nous veulent quoi, Mak ? me demande Jace, le voisin à ma gauche et le seul autre prisonnier aussi jeune que moi.

−Qui ?

−Le Capitole ! Genre, est-ce que ça va être des exécutions publiques ou quoi ? Ils en parlent depuis un bon bout, tu sais, comme quoi ils ont rien fait de gros jusqu'à maintenant et tout. Alors de regrouper tout le monde des districts... Ça doit être vraiment important, non ?

−J'imagine. Mais si c'était juste des exécutions, je vois pas pourquoi ils les auraient pas faites plus tôt. Toute façon, on s'en fout, pas comme si ça va améliorer notre situation. On verra bien dans quelques heures.

−Toujours impassible ce gars, j'te dis.

−J'aime juste pas m'inquiéter si je peux l'éviter. Ça me met de mauvaise humeur pour rien.

−T'es toujours de mauvaise humeur !

−La ferme.

Il rigole à ma réponse marmonnée et je me détourne, m'allongeant à nouveau, mais pas avant de lui montrer mon majeur avec un regard faussement colérique. Je prends une bouchée de pain. C'est infect, mais au moins mon estomac se calme un peu.

Je me demande si quelque chose va _enfin_ changer aujourd'hui.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ainslee Chem, 15 ****ans**, District 5

−Tiens, tiens, qu'est-ce qu'on a ici ?

Je lève les yeux, affichant un large sourire, et soulève à peine ma main pour adresser un salue à l'homme.

−Une minute !

Il secoue la tête avec désapprobation mais ne bouge pas, me laissant injecter le poison dans mes veines. Une fois que j'ai fini, je jette la seringue dans un coin sombre de la ruelle et me mets sur mes pieds avec des jambes flageolantes. J'avance de quelques pas en direction de mon client et dépose un baiser bruyant sur ses lèvres.

−Maintenant le magasin est ouvert !

Je peux sentir la drogue naviguer et se disperser dans mes veines jusqu'à ce qu'un sentiment d'hébétude ne m'enrobe complètement. Je soupire de soulagement, déjà en train de baisser le pantalon de l'homme.

−Va falloir que ça soit rapide par contre. Y'a le rassemblement ce matin. Les Pacificateurs me font chier sans arrêt avec ça, dis-je d'un marmonnement en me mettant à genoux.

−Tant que tu me satisfais, je m'en fous, grogne-t-il en passant une main dans ses courts cheveux grisâtres.

Parfois, je me demande si la rébellion est ce qui a mis ma vie en l'air, ou si je l'ai fait moi-même comme une grande. Je veux dire, il y a plein d'orphelins qui ont trouvé des familles d'accueils, ou qui ont appris à vivre comme des adultes, en faisant plein de petits travaux et en survivant d'un moyen ou d'un autre. Sans faire de trucs dégoûtants. Moi, je décide que le seul moyen de survivre est de vendre mon corps. C'est... un drôle de choix, non ?

Mais j'en ai rien à faire. Je suis en vie, je peux me shooter quand je veux, j'ai plein de faveurs de la part des Pacificateurs parce qu'ils sont ma clientèle principale... La vie est belle.

J'émets un gémissement de plaisir, suscitant un frissonnement du vieux. Je vous jure, les gars sont trop faciles à satisfaire. Si ça se trouve, ma mère était une prostituée aussi. Je vois pas comment je pourrais être si bonne au sexe, sinon. Ça doit être dans mon sang, c'est obligé. Peut-être qu'elle a couché avec cet homme, aussi. Peut-être qu'il est mon père. _Ça_, ça serait quelque chose.

Je ris doucement, et c'est tout ce que ça prendre pour le faire venir. Il s'écrase contre le mur de brique et s'affaisse sur le sol crasseux. Je souris, léchant mes lèvres. Un bon travail, si je peux me permettre de le dire.

J'époussette mes genoux d'un geste absent et tends la main. Avec un grognement satisfait, il me donne quelques pièces de monnaie.

−Merci pour la visite, j'espère te revoir bientôt !

Je lui fais un clin d'œil avant de quitter la sombre ruelle. Passant mes mains à travers mes cheveux roux mal lavés, je les attache en un bas chignon maintenant que les heures d'ouvertures sont terminées. Il y a un coup de vent et un dépliant s'écrase à mes pieds. Je le ramasse, les sourcils froncés alors que j'essaie de le lire. Ça me prend encore un moment. Un de mes réguliers, un vrai intellectuel, c'est mis dans la tête que c'est crucial de m'apprendre à lire.

Je le fais, mais je suis pas trop intéressée. C'est pas comme si j'ai des grands rêves pour ma vie. Et puis, j'ai une bonne affaire en ce moment, et je vois pas pourquoi ça arrêterait de fonctionner. Les hommes voudront toujours du sexe, et leurs femmes ne pourront jamais leur en donner assez. Même quand je serai dans la cinquantaine − si je me rends jusque là vu le peu de vieux qu'on a dans notre district −, y'aura toujours des petits jeunes cherchant une femme d'expérience. Donc c'est pas comme si savoir lire me sert à grand chose.

Le dépliant nous rappelle d'aller au rassemblement organisé par le tout puissant Capitole. C'est le temps de notre punition, on dirait. Je laisse échapper un gloussement et enfouis le papier dans la poche de mon pantalon. Quels hypocrites. S'ils ne nous avaient pas affamés, on n'aurait même pas levé le petit doigt contre eux. Mais bon, ça veut plus rien dire. Et j'ai des trucs plus importants dont je dois m'occuper.

Genre, où est mon dealer ?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Blue-Beryl Miraejan, 16 ****ans**, District 1

La place est pleine. Je reste bouche bée devant le nombre impressionnant de Pacificateurs qui patrouillent autour et parmi nous, leurs yeux alertes comme s'ils s'attendent à une émeute. Je déglutis difficilement, me sentant stressée pour la première fois ce matin. Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais, mais ce n'était pas ça. Pourquoi ont-ils besoin d'autant de Pacificateurs ? Que va-t-il se passer ?

−Blue ?

Je baisse les yeux et ébouriffe les cheveux de ma petite sœur d'un geste affectueux. Elle proteste, se poussant sur le côté.

−Désolée, j'étais perdue dans mes pensée. Alors, prête ?

Elle hoche la tête, se mordant la lèvre inférieure avec inquiétude. Une mauvaise habitude qu'elle a hérité de moi. J'aimerais lui dire que tout ira bien, mais je ne veux pas lui mentir. Ça n'augure rien de bon, tout ça. Maman se précipite vers nous, prenant la main de Topaz dans la sienne quand elle nous rejoint enfin. Elle se force à sourire, faisant signe à papa qui n'est pas loin derrière.

−Ils disent que les douze à dix-huit ans doivent être séparés des autres, commence-t-elle d'une voix inquiète. Ça doit être pour ça qu'ils ont fait de nouvelles cartes d'identité.

J'acquiesce, encore plus curieuse. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont l'intention de faire ? Il y a un an, le Capitole a décidé de faire un recensement de tous les districts. Ils ont ensuite distribué des cartes d'identité à chaque habitant. Vertes pour les onze ans et moins, rouges pour les douze à dix-huit ans et bleues pour les dix-neuf ans et plus.

Et puis, il y a quelques jours, ils ont accroché des pancartes et distribués des dépliants nous convoquant ici à neuf heures du matin. Pas d'explications. Mais pour ceux qui ont refusé de se pointer, les Pacificateurs leur ont payé une petite visite ce matin. C'est ce qui est arrivé à nos voisins, en tout cas.

−Bon, j'y vais... dis-je d'une voix faible.

−Ça va bien se passer, ma belle, me rassure papa.

Il dépose un baiser sur mon front et maman me serre la main, me poussant vers la ligne qui s'est formée à quelques mètres de nous.

−À plus tard, murmure Topaz avec un timide salue de la main.

Un Pacificateur me fait signe de me mettre en ligne et je risque un dernier coup d'œil en direction de ma famille avant d'obtempérer. Quelques jeunes me reconnaissent et j'affiche un sourire insouciant, cachant mes inquiétudes, comme toujours.

−Hey, B !

Je me retourne, accueillant ma meilleure amie. Jade me prend brièvement dans ses bras, ses cheveux roux illuminant son adorable visage en cœur. Comme d'habitude, elle est magnifique.

−J'adore la couleur ! dit-elle en attrapant l'une de mes mèches roses qui décorent ma tignasse blonde.

−Merci. C'est un cadeau pour mes seize ans. Ça a pris une éternité pour convaincre mes parents, je te dis pas.

−Tu pourrais presque passer pour l'une des filles du Capitole comme ça ! Juste besoin d'imiter l'accent, ajoute-t-elle avec un clin d'œil, accrochant son bras au mien.

−Et vivre là-bas aiderait, aussi, dis-je avec un sourire, soulagée de pouvoir me distraire.

Jade a toujours été bonne à ça.

−Juste besoin de trouver un homme riche et de le marier ! déclare-t-elle avec un haussement d'épaule.

−Ouais, tant que tu le prends pas en premier !

Nous éclatons de rire, mais je m'arrête d'un coup quand je réalise que je suis à l'avant de la ligne.

−Carte d'identité, m'ordonne le Pacificateur d'une voix grave.

Je sors rapidement le bout de plastique rouge. La photo est horrible et je joue nerveusement avec une mèche de cheveux.

−Alors... c'est pour quoi tout ça ?

−Tu verras dans quelques minutes, répond-il en passant ma carte dans une petite machine noire.

Il y a une lumière verte et il me rend ma carte.

−Ok, va dans la section des seize ans, sur ta droite. Pas le droit de se promener.

Je hoche la tête et m'avance, attendant Jade une fois dans ma section. Tous les autres autour de moi se parlent entre eux, essayant de deviner ce qu'il va se passer. Je saute d'un pied à l'autre, croisant les bras. Une plate-forme a été montée devant nous, avec deux gros bols de verre remplis de petits papiers blancs. Et sur la gauche, il y a un immense écran, pour le moment éteint. Jade me rattrape enfin et nous nous tenons côte à côté, perdues.

J'ai un mauvaise pressentiment.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kox Alhoy, 14 ****ans**, District 8

Une femme aux flamboyant cheveux jaunes et à la grotesque robe aux motifs zébrés accueille la foule d'une main manucurée. Juste un coup d'œil et je peux dire qu'elle vient du Capitole. Je me balance sur mes talons, les sourcils froncés. Mon bras est encore douloureux après avoir été traîné de force jusqu'ici par les Pacificateurs.

À côté de moi, Colin tente d'arrêter son saignement de nez. Ses yeux aux beurres noirs sont de plus en plus visibles, s'enflant à vue d'œil. Nous avons essayé de nous cacher. mais ils ont vraiment fouillé chaque coin et recoin pour s'assurer que tout le monde assiste à cette mascarade. Regardant autour de moi, je repère deux de mes frères. Lank dans la section des dix-huit ans, Sanael avec les douze ans... Je ne vois pas Matty, mais il doit être quelque part dans le coin. Et le reste de ma famille est probablement dans l'assemblée au delà des barrières. J'aimerais vraiment être avec eux en ce moment.

Ça y est, non ? La grande punition. Peut-être qu'ils vont tuer tous les jeunes. Peut-être que c'est pourquoi ils nous ont rassemblé ici, comme du bétail. Peut-être que les deux bols de verres sont pour un tirage, pour choisir genre cinquante personnes à exécuter en direct à la télévision. Il me semble que les deux dernières années ont été châtiment assez. Fouetter pour les plus petits délits, jeter les gens en prison sans procès ni justifications...

Je déteste le Capitole. Du plus profond de mon être.

−Excusez-moi... S'il-vous-plaît... Puis-je avoir votre attention ? commence vaillamment la femme sur le podium.

Après quelques beuglement de la part des Pacificateurs, elle est finalement entendue et le silence se fait. Avec un sourire étincelant, elle fait une généreuse courbette.

−Je suis si heureuse d'être ici au district Huit ! Mon nom est Livilla et je serai votre hôtesse pour cette cérémonie. Je vous remercie tous tant de vous être présentés pour cet historique évènement.

Comme si on avait le choix.

−Dans quelques secondes à peine, continue-t-elle avec excitation, l'honorable président va donner un discours qui devrait tout éclaircir.

Au moment même où elle cesse de parler, l'écran géant s'allume sur l'hymne de Panem. Puis, notre _cher_ président apparait dans toute son austérité. Rien qu'à le voir, je rentre les épaules, bouillonnant de rage. C'est à cause de lui que nous souffrons tant dans les districts, à cause de lui et son régime de tyran que nous avons fait la rébellion en première place. Tout ce qui est arrivé est de sa faute !

−Districts de Panem, citoyens du Capitole... Je vous salue. C'est un immense honneur que de faire cet annonce qui devrait, je le crois fortement, nous permettre tous de guérir de ce terrifiant soulèvement qui nous a blessé si profondément il y a deux ans maintenant.

Je serre les poings, me préparant mentalement. Quel supplice ont-ils imaginé qui puisse être pire que ce que nous vivons déjà ?

−Mes conseillers et moi avons longuement réfléchis à une solution pour calmer l'animosité et le ressentiment que nous pouvons percevoir si fortement. Et c'est ainsi que nous avons créé... les Hunger Games.

Un murmure d'incompréhension traverse le district, immédiatement suivi par les avertissements des Pacificateurs. Hunger Games ? C'est quoi cette connerie encore ? Est-ce qu'ils vont nous affamer pour le prochain mois ou un truc du genre ?

−Chaque district de Panem devra offrir deux tributs, un garçon et une fille entre douze et dix-huit ans tirés au hasard, afin de se battre à mort dans une compétition mélangeant honneur, courage et sacrifice. Le gagnant et son district seront couverts de richesses en récompense. J'espère que vous discernerez notre générosité et notre pardon à travers cette épreuve. Merci infiniment pour votre attention.

L'écran s'éteint et le silence qui suit est presque assourdissant. Je serre et desserre les poings, ouvrant ma bouche, puis la refermant, abasourdi.

Qu'est-... Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de _dire_ ?

Et soudain, il y a un cri à ma gauche, et un autre derrière moi... Et alors que nous comprenons enfin ce que signifie le discours, ce qu'ils entendent faire de nous...

Nous _explosons_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ketil Corbi, 13 ****ans**, District 9

Le silence est si lourd que je pourrais entendre une mouche voler à des mètres de moi. L'écran maintenant noir semble se moquer de nous. J'imagine le président, jubilant et fier, qui attend notre réaction. Mordant ma lèvre supérieure, je regarde les jeunes qui m'entourent, les adultes au loin, un bambin qui sourit encore dans cette océan d'incompréhension. Certains se déplacent d'un pied à l'autre, échangent des regards furtifs, relèvent le menton de colère. Mais les Pacificateurs sont là, plus menaçant que jamais.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Quoi penser. Y a-t-il vraiment une ligne directrice pour une situation pareille ? Devrions-nous être en rage, partir une émeute ? Sauf que ça se terminerait certainement comme la rébellion, en une effusion de sang et une impuissance insurmontable.

Nous devons tous arriver à la même conclusion, car personne ne bouge. Pas une seule personne ne proteste. Sur le podium, l'étrange homme du Capitole applaudit, son sourire maniaque toujours attaché aux lèvres, comme s'il n'avait aucun doute que nous nous comporterions comme des lâches. Ses mains claquent une fois, deux fois. Je grince des dents, me mords à nouveau la lèvre jusqu'à goûter le sang sur le bout de ma langue. Va-t-on réellement... ne _rien_ faire ?

Et ont-ils réellement l'intention de faire ce jeu ? D'envoyer... vingt-quatre enfants à leur mort ?

Attends... est-ce que ça veut dire... y a-t-il une possibilité... est-ce que _je_ pourrais être tirée au sort ? Non... Quelles sont les chances, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne vais pas... ça veut pas... Je ne suis pas en _danger_, quand même !

−Votre attention, je vous prie ! intervient l'homme sur le podium, polissant ses cheveux verts sur son crâne. Nous allons maintenant procéder comme prévu et commencer la moisson. Je vais tout d'abord tirer le nom d'une fille dans ce récipient de verre, qui contient le nom de toutes les filles entre les âges de douze à dix-huit ans, et ensuite passer au tribut garçon dans le récipient de gauche.

Il caresse le bol le verre avec un sourire rêveur. Je frissonne et croise les bras. C'est... c'est une blague. C'est obligé. Ils ne vont pas vraiment le faire. Ils veulent juste nous faire peur, nous rappeler qu'ils nous contrôlent. Ils n'ont aucun besoin d'être si cruel, alors... Alors ce n'est pas vrai. Tout ça.

Je n'ai pas à avoir peur. Ce n'est rien. Je ne vais pas être choisie, et même si c'est le cas, rien de mal ne va m'arriver. Pourquoi puniraient-ils les enfants, nous n'avons rien fait ! Nos parents sont ceux qui se sont rebellés. Ce _jeu_ ne fait aucun sens, et c'est pourquoi ils ne vont pas le faire.

Consolidant ma détermination, je baisse ma casquette un peu plus bas sur mon front et lève les yeux. L'hôte, comme il s'est présenté, fait un spectacle de choisir un nom, dansant comme un gamin avec des exclamations joyeuses. Le dégoût me prend à la gorge. Ne se rend-il pas compte de ce qu'il fait ?!

−Et l'heureuse tribut est...

Je cesse de respirer. N'ait pas peur, Ketil. Ne _t'avise pas_ d'avoir peur. Ça va bien aller.

−Ketil Corbi! Monte me rejoindre, chère !

Tout s'arrête. Sous le choc, tous mes muscles se contractent douloureusement, mes yeux fixés sur le papier blanc que tient l'hôte. À côté de moi, les filles se mettent à chuchoter, me pointant de leur doigt traître avec des expressions terrifiées.

Impossible. C'est une erreur. Ce n'est pas mon nom, ce n'est pas moi. Il y a une autre Ketil Corbi quelque part dans le district, c'est _obligé_.

−Ketil ? Quelqu'un pourrait-il la désigner, s'il-vous-plaît ? Nous devons passer au tirage des garçons !

Mon poignet est brutalement saisi et je suis retournée de force. Un Pacificateur me regarde, son visage de marbre. Il commence à me tirer vers la plate-forme et je le laisse, incapable de réagir, de lutter.

J'ai juste... je ne peux pas... j'ai seulement _treize ans_ !

−Te voilà enfin, chérie ! me salue l'hôte, attrapant mes mains pour les secouer de haut en bas jovialement avant de me tourner vers la foule. Une main d'applaudissement pour la première tribut du district Neuf, Ketil Corbi !

Je reste là, paralysée, hébétée, alors que personne ne bouge, que personne ne réagit à ma condamnation. Je peux voir mes parents, au loin. Ma mère pleure, une main sur la bouche. Mon père a les yeux rivés au sol, les bras ballants.

Pourquoi ne disent-ils rien, ne font-ils rien ? Pourquoi restent-ils plantés là ? Vont-ils vraiment m'abandonner ainsi ? Ne vont-ils pas se battre pour moi ? Il y a seulement une heure, ils me prenaient dans leurs bras. Mon père murmurait à quel point il m'aime, ma mère tentait de me voler ma casquette, voulant montrer mes « magnifiques » cheveux et soupirant à mes vêtements si peu féminins.

Était-ce notre dernière conversation ? Vont-ils vraiment _laisser_ cela être notre dernière ?

Est-ce que je vais _mourir_ ?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Eckstein Fekor, 17 ****ans**, District 12

L'homme s'écrase à mes pieds, les mains plaquées sur son cou. La plaie est superficielle mais je souris tout de même, fier de mon attaque. Son visage se plie de rage, tout comme le mien. Mais avant que je ne puisse asséner le coup final, me défouler comme il l'a fait plus tôt, me venger pour ma main grotesquement mutilée, je suis attrapé par derrière et jeté au sol.

Il y a des cris de colère et d'alarme, des sanglots effrayés, des hurlements de douleur. Peur et furie flotte partout, nous engloutissant, nous étouffant, nous rendant encore plus fous. Je tente de me relever, le besoin de participer au combat me dévorant de l'intérieur. J'ai envie de crier de tous mes poumons à quel point cette situation est révoltante, à quel point elle me rend malade jusqu'au fond de mes tripes.

Soudain, le bruit d'un pistolet, bruyant, un avertissement de ce qu'ils sont prêts à faire pour nous arrêter. Le temps semble se suspendre. Une femme pleure au loin, ou peut-être est-ce une gamine. Tant de confusion, tant de chaos.

−RETOURNEZ DANS VOS FOUTUES SECTIONS ! braille un Pacificateur du haut de la plate-forme, arme en main.

À côté de lui, l'hôtesse tremble de tous ses membres, tordant ses mains ici et là, collée à la pauvre fillette, la tribut qui a reparti les combats.

Je suis attrapé à nouveau, traîné vers la section de dix-sept ans. Ma lèvre inférieure pisse le sang. Je tente de me débattre mais ça ne sert à rien. Ils s'étaient préparés pour une émeute.

Autour de moi, ce n'est que gémissement de douleur et pleurs. Terreur et impuissance. Je crache au visage de celui qui me tient. Ils vont le payer. Un jour... Un jour ils vont payer, ça ne peut pas se passer autrement. C'est trop injuste sinon, trop dégoûtant. Le Capitole va subir notre vengeance. Un jour.

−Tu vas le regretter, grogne le Pacificateur, son expression déformée par la colère.

−J'en doute.

−Fais attention, on pourrait toujours te couper ta deuxième main. En faire un beau petit trophée à accrocher dans mon entrée.

Je veux le tuer. Je veux placer mes mains autour de son cou et serrer, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que sa langue sorte, jusqu'à ce que son visage passe du rouge au bleu, que ses yeux semblent prêts à éclater. Mais je ne peux pas. Une main n'est plus là, remplacée par un crochet, et l'autre est si brisée qu'elle en est inutile. La première, je l'ai perdu quand j'avais douze ans. J'ai reçu ma punition après avoir volé de la viande pour nourrir ma famille. La seconde a eu tous ses os brisés encore et encore après la rébellion. Ils pensaient être cléments, en plus. « C'est quand même mieux que la prison, non ? » avait ri l'homme alors que je hurlais de douleur.

−Choisissons maintenant notre tribut mâle, d'accord ? tente l'hôtesse d'une voix incertaine.

Certains se débattent encore, je peux voir la commotion au loin, mais les enfants ici sont trop effrayés, trop faibles pour continuer. Les plus agressifs, comme moi, on chacun leurs gardes. Je grince des dents, goûtant mon sang à nouveau. On ne peut pas... Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça !

−Le tribut est Eckstein Fekor ! s'exclame l'hôtesse.

...Quoi ?

−Tu sais pas à quel point je suis heureux en ce moment ! murmure le Pacificateur à mon oreille, sa mauvaise haleine me levant le cœur.

Il appelle des renforts, me forçant sur le podium. Je lutte de toutes mes forces, rends coups sur coups, mais ça ne sert à rien. Je suis impuissant. Inutile. J'en blesse un, mais un autre le remplace immédiatement. La femme sursaute en me voyant, reculant d'un pas.

−C'est ça, tu devrais avoir peur ! Je vais t'éventrer dès que j'en ai l'occasion ! Tu vas crever ! Vous allez tous crever pour ce que vous nous faîtes !

La fille, l'autre tribut, se met soudain à pleurer, les Pacificateurs nous poussent en bas du podium et le district explose à nouveau en une émeute incontrôlable.

Alors que je suis enfin assommé et que la noirceur m'envahit, je ne peux qu'être fier de mon peuple. Peut-être que nous ne pouvons pas faire grand chose, mais au moins, nous _résistons_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Eli Winthrop, 17 ****ans**, District 5

La fille à mes côtés, ma partenaire de district, est encore en train de rire hystériquement. Je crois que c'est une droguée. J'aimerais l'être aussi en ce moment, ça a l'air amusement. Je laisse les Pacificateurs nous diriger je-ne-sais-où. Je me sens un peu... sous le choc. C'est pas étonnant, j'imagine. C'est juste que j'ai toujours été bon à savoir comment réagir fasse à toutes situations.

Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser. Je sais que c'est du vrai, que le Capitole est sérieux. Une punition comme celle-ci se préparait depuis longtemps. Je ne m'attendais simplement pas à ce qu'ils s'en prennent aux jeunes. Mais spectaculaire rébellion demande spectaculaire sanction. Ça fait du sens. Je me demande ce que mon père aurait à dire de tout ça. Il ne serait probablement pas aussi calme que moi.

−On y est. Vous avez une heure pour faire vos adieux, profitez-en, déclare l'un des Pacificateurs avant de me pousser dans une pièce et de claquer la porte derrière moi.

Je me dirige immédiatement vers le fauteuil, qui semble plus que confortable, et m'y laisse tomber. Pour un moment, je me contente de fermer les yeux, vidant ma tête de toutes pensées. Alors que je me sens me calmer graduellement, la porte s'ouvre d'un mouvement brusque. Anis et Rhega se précipitent à l'intérieur et me sautent dessus, m'étreignant avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

−Peux pas respirer...

Elles me relâchent à contrecœur. Nous ne disons rien, nous contentant de nous regarder. Nous sommes assez intelligents pour savoir que c'est grave. Que c'est peut-être la dernière fois que nous nous voyons.

−Tu sais, commence Rhega avec un petit sourire, je te trouve plus important que des pâtes. Que tu saches, au moins.

Elles ne vont jamais s'en remettre. Il y a quelques mois, elles m'ont demandé à quel point je tenais à elles. Je ne savais pas si je les considérais comme des amies ou non, parce que je n'ai jamais été très bon en relations ou sentiments, et je n'avais jamais eu d'amis avant elles. Alors je leur ai dit que je préférais un plat de pâtes à elles.

−Pas moi, mais vous allez me manquer pareil, dis-je en blaguant, recevant un coup à l'épaule d'Anis.

−Moi non plus, imbécile. Mais tu _es_ mon ami, ajoute-t-elle. Alors meurs pas.

−Ou tu vas le payer, menace Rhega.

−Seulement si vous m'attrapez !

Nous éclatons de rire. Je suis heureux que mes adieux avec elles soient ainsi. Légers, simples. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que nous ne réalisons pas vraiment ce qu'il m'arrive ou simplement parce que nous n'avons jamais été du genre à exprimer nos sentiments. Dans tous les cas, c'est parfait pour moi.

Elles finissent par quitter la pièce après de nouvelles étreintes à me casser les côtes, puis c'est au tour de ma mère et de mes deux petits frères.

−C'est impossible que ça se passe vraiment. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu vas t'en sortir, mon chou, débite ma mère, essayant de me rassurer autant qu'elle-même.

J'acquiesce à tous les bons moments, même si je suis loin d'être d'accord. Je l'aime, mais elle peut être si naïve parfois.

−T'es trop chanceux, tu vas être à la télé ! se plaint Len, le plus jeune, s'attirant les foudres de notre mère.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire, passant une main à travers mes cheveux déjà bien ébouriffés.

−T'inquiète pas, j'oublierai pas de leur raconter tous tes secrets les plus humiliants, dis-je en ricanant avant de recevoir un coup derrière la tête.

−Je t'en prie Eli, sois sérieux pour trois secondes, me supplie ma mère. Je veux juste... Prends soin de toi. Je suis sûre que tu vas être sorti de tout ça en un rien de temps et de retour à la maison. Si seulement ton père était là...

Un lourd silence s'installe et je me ronge les ongles presque inconsciemment. Le sujet interdit. J'aimerais que mon père soit là, moi aussi. Je suis certain qu'il ferait une blague complètement ratée, ou un truc du genre. Et qu'il ferait tout en son pouvoir pour me sauver. Il était bon à ça, sauver les gens. Mais il n'est pas là, ma mère retient ses sanglots, Othaen fait les cent pas et Len boude. Pas pour longtemps, j'imagine. Une fois qu'il aura réalisé à quel point la situation est grave, il va probablement s'embarrer dans sa chambre pour cacher ses larmes.

Ils ne devraient pas s'inquiéter, pourtant. Peut-être que je ne peux pas vraiment me battre, mais je suis intelligent. Parfois trop, selon Rhega et Anis. Je vais m'en sortir en vie, ils vont voir. Et puis, ces jeux semblent presque... _amusants_. Je ne crois pas que je sois un tueur en série ou quoi que ce soit du genre, mais... J'ai toujours eu l'impression que ma vie manquait d'action. Qu'elle était... trop ennuyante. La rébellion, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, a été la meilleure période de ma vie.

Alors ces Hunger Games... Elles devraient combler ce manque d'action, non ?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Wakiza Naoelo, 18 ****ans**, District 2

−C'est ta chance, Wakiza.

Je lève les yeux, surpris. Mon père me regarde gravement, les mains sur ses hanches, se tenant haut et fier. J'imite sa posture par réflexe et penche ma tête légèrement, les yeux plissés d'une incompréhension colérique. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire ce qu'il s'est passé il y a une vingtaine de minutes seulement.

−De quoi tu parles, c'est ma chance ?!

L'annonce, le tirage, mon nom choisi, être traîné ici... Je ne comprends pas. Nous les avons _aidés_, soutenus. Ma famille _entière_ s'est battue aux côtés du Capitole, et nous sommes tout de même punis ? Je suis _tué_ ?

−Ne comprends-tu pas ? explique mon père patiemment. Ils n'ont pas inclus notre district dans ces Hunger Games pour rien !

−Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire à la fin ?!

−Wakiza, aller, penses-y. Ils ont inclus des tributs d'ici pour que nous gagnions ! Pour que toi et la fille puissiez montrer aux autres districts qui sont les plus forts. Pour que tu les punisses, que tu prouves ta loyauté au Capitole en gagnant !

Il parle avec animation, agitant ses bras d'un côté et de l'autre, souriant. Il semble si fier.

−Tu es le représentant de ton district. Tu es là pour montrer à tout le monde que nous supportons le Capitole, et que c'est pourquoi nous sommes les plus forts ! Tu es la main du châtiment, ici pour instaurer peur et respect afin qu'il n'y ait plus jamais de rébellion. C'est... c'est ta destinée !

Je secoue la tête, abasourdi. Je ne sais pas si... je veux dire, qui sait s'il a raison ? Peut-être que le Capitole se fout de notre district en réalité... Mais malgré ça... je suis loyal au Capitole, au président. Les autres districts, sauf peut-être le Un, ils sont tous si insignifiants, si faibles. Tuer les tributs serait si facile ! Je suis habitué à travailler dur à la carrière. Je peux les battre sans problème !

−Es-tu avec moi, fiston ?

Je prends une grande inspiration et donne un hochement de tête résolu. Il a raison. Bien sûr qu'il a raison. Il n'y a personne de mieux que moi pour cette tâche. C'est ma_ destinée_. C'est pourquoi j'ai été choisi. Ça _doit_ être ça.

−Rends-nous fier, tu m'entends ?

−Promis, père.

_Promis._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Amber Dawn, Haute Juge, Capitole**

−Les tributs semblent intéressants, sourit le président, croisant ses mains sur ses genoux.

Je hoche la tête, prenant une gorgée de thé.

−Oui, je suis certaine que ce sera spectaculaire. Avec un peu d'aide, bien sûr.

−Bien sûr. J'ai revu le budget que vous m'avez envoyé. Ça me semble coûteux, Mlle Dawn.

Et voilà, c'est toujours une question d'argent. Veut-il un spectacle inoubliable ou une minable petite punition qui sera oubliée après quelques mois ? Ce sont les Hunger Games ! _Personne_ ne sortira indemne de l'expérience. Je vais m'assurer de cela.

−Une nécessité, je vous assure, dis-je, affichant un sourire calme.

−Je vous fais confiance. C'est votre projet, après tout. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas du genre à faire des promesses dans le vide. Beaucoup repose sur ceci. Surtout après les émeutes des quelques districts encore rebelles. Au moins, nous savons maintenant où nous devons resserrer l'étau pour leur enlever toute envie de refaire une révolte. Vos Hunger Games sont sensées aider à cela. Je compte sur vous.

−Je sais, monsieur. Ce sera le châtiment parfait.

−J'espère bien.

Il me donne congé d'un revers de la main et je me lève avec grâce. Mes talons claquent discrètement sur le sol marbré alors que je quitte le bâtiment et m'insère dans mon véhicule. Le chauffeur me salue poliment.

−Au quartier général, j'ordonne en regardant à travers la vitre teintée.

Les rues semblent en effervescence. Tous discutent les Jeux. Ils vont voir. Je vais faire un véritable _chef d'œuvre_.

J'allume mon écran portable, visionnant les moissons à nouveau avec un petit sourire en coin. La jolie jeune fille du Un, le gamin de treize ans au visage d'ange du même district, le garçon à la forte carrure du Deux, les deux rebelles du Quatre, la droguée du Cinq, l'imposant prisonnier du Neuf, la stoïque noire du Onze, la simplette de quatorze ans du Douze et son partenaire au crochet.

Oh, le _crochet_. J'ai de délicieuses idées le concernant.

Ces enfants n'ont aucune idée de ce qui les attend. J'espère qu'ils sont prêts, car je le suis certainement. Ces Hunger Games seront _à_ _couper le souffle_.


	2. Voyages en train

**NA**: Hey les amis ! Nouveau chapitre un tout petit peu en avance, parce que bon... Pourquoi attendre quand le chapitre est prêt ? Le prochain devrait être posté dans environ une semaine (j'aime me relire plusieurs fois pour trouver les dernières petites fautes).

Je tiens à vous remercier pour les reviews, followers et favoris (et bravo a Big S pour la première review :3), contente de savoir que j'ai de nouveaux lecteurs, et aussi que je n'ai pas perdu tous mes anciens :D

Sinon, Flothresh a posé une question qui mérite une réponse pour tous. Dans les livres HG, il est dit que Finnick, a quatorze ans, était le plus jeune vainqueur des HungeR Games qu'il y ait eu. J'ai l'intention de faire Prémices dans le même univers que Survivre, et donc d'ignorer ce fait afin de laisser une chance égale à tous mes tributs de gagner.

Et finalement, je mets ici une liste des tributs, districts, noms et âges, afin de vous aider à vous y retrouver un peu mieux. Comme j'ai dit au chapitre précédent, je ferai un guide de tributs plus détaillé juste avant l'arène.

D1F: Blue-Beryl Miraejan - 16 ans  
D1M: Jaspe Glerish - 13 ans  
D2F: Nutmeg Gway - 12  
D2M: Wakiza Naoelo - 18 ans  
D3F: Meridi Spilen - 16 ans  
D3M: Filir Akis - 17 ans  
D4F: Cham Oleane - 18 ans  
D4M: Kilawin Biric - 16 ans  
D5F: Ainslee Chem - 15 ans  
D5M: Eli Winthrop - 17 ans  
D6F: Andy Oliwese - 17 ans  
D6M: Nioh Deral - 15 ans  
D7F: Moira Awski - 18 ans  
D7M: Anko Harllek - 14 ans  
D8F: Thalie Mixenn - 14 ans  
D8M: Kox Alhoy - 14 ans  
D9F: Ketil Corbi - 13 ans  
D9M: Mak Jassian - 18 ans  
D10F: Alyen Mounti - 15 ans  
D10M: Millot Lodor - 12 ans  
D11F: Katinka Sozon - 16 ans  
D11M: Jetil Claasen - 16 ans  
D12F: Suri Skytt - 14 ans  
D12M: Eckstein Fekor - 17 ans

Enjoy ! J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, et... laissez une petite review ? X)

* * *

**PRÉMICES: LA PREMIÈRE ÉDITION**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Hold on, to me as we go  
As we roll down this unfamiliar road  
And although this wave is stringing us alongen  
Just know you're not alone  
Cause I'm gonna make this place your home_

_Settle down, it'll all be clear_  
_Don't pay no mind to the demons_  
_They fill you with fear_  
_The trouble it might drag you down_  
_If you get lost, you can always be found_

_Just know you're not alone_  
_Cause I'm gonna make this place your home"_

_– Home by Phillips Phillips_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Anko Harllek, 14 ans, District 7**

−Tu as seulement quatorze ans ?

−J'ai entendu dire qu'on te surnomme L'ours à l'école, quelle est la raison ?

−Penses-tu que ton apparence physique pourrait effrayer les autres tributs, te donner un avantage ?

−Mais à _quel point_ es-tu poilu ?!

Les questions me sont jetées à la figure, crachées sans remord, parfois sérieuses, moqueuses pour la plupart. C'est comme si je suis à nouveau une bête de foire. Au moins dans mon district, les gens s'étaient habitués à mon apparence. Mais maintenant, c'est Panem au complet qui m'espionne.

Les joues rouges autant de colère que de honte, je garde la tête basse alors que les Pacificateurs nous fraient un chemin parmi la foule. Je me demande si je vais manquer à quelqu'un. Même mes parents n'ont pas semblé plus secoués que ça. Ils sont enfin débarrassés de leur étrange, trop-poilu-pour-son-âge de fils. Fini les rires à peine masqués des voisins.

−Es-tu né comme ça, ou est-ce venu à la puberté ? demande un autre journaliste, mettant son micro directement sous mon nez.

Je recule avec précipitation, entrant en collision avec ma partenaire de district. La fille de dix-sept ans me fusille du regard et me pousse de côté pour continuer son chemin.

−DÉGAGEZ ! gueule le Pacificateur à ma droite.

Nous arrivons enfin à traverser l'essaim, nous arrêtant directement devant le train. Mes membres se bloquent, m'immobilisant de peur. Ça y est. Une fois que je suis à bord, je suis mort. Je ne suis pas idiot. C'est impossible pour moi de survive ce jeu. Je ne peux tout simplement pas imaginer faire du mal à quelqu'un. Ce n'est pas ma façon de faire. Je ne riposte pas, ça rend toujours les choses plus simples. Alors, tuer vingt-trois enfants ? Mes chances sont basses.

Moira grimpe à l'intérieur comme si de rien n'était, se retournant pour tirer la langue aux caméras. Elle me fait un clin d'œil puis disparait derrière les portes métalliques. J'aimerais être aussi brave qu'elle. L'hôte donne un dernier discours à la presse, déclarant à quel point il est fier de ce district et d'autres mots tout aussi vides de sens.

J'attrape la barre de métal avec des mains moites et me hisse dans le train. Mon cœur bat la chamade et j'ai l'impression qu'il s'apprête à sortir hors de ma cage thoracique. C'est la première et la dernière fois que je quitte mon district, et j'ai envie de pleurer plus que tout.

Qui aurait cru que je sois un tel trouillard ? Je croyais que j'étais devenu plus fort, plus brave, après toutes les moqueries des dernières années. Mais… j'ai seulement quatorze ans, je ne suis pas… je ne mérite pas _ça_.

−On avance, on avance ! sourit l'hôte, me poussant dans le dos.

Je tombe presque, me cognant la tête contre le mur de métal.

−Oups !

Oups. Je me demande si c'est ce qu'il dira quand il me verra mourir à l'écran. Oups, j'aurais dû l'aider plus. Oups, je n'aurais pas dû choisir son nom à la moisson. Oups, j'aurais dû refuser ce travail. Oups.

Mes pieds s'entremêlent soudain dans le tapis du couloir et j'avance précairement de quelques pas avant de m'arrêter. En relevant la tête, j'aperçois la pièce dans laquelle j'ai atterris. Pour un train, elle me semble immense. Tout est étincelant de richesses dont nous ne pouvons que rêver dans les districts. Il y a une table pleine de nourriture et Moira est déjà en train de se goinfrer comme si c'est son dernier jour sur terre. Disons que… Elle n'a pas tort.

−Rien de mieux que son chez-soi, ou du moins ce qui s'en rapproche le plus, s'exclame l'hôte en se frottant les mains. Faites comme chez vous, on a du temps à perdre d'ici à ce qu'on arrive, ce qui devrait être dans environ huit heures. Vous pouvez faire connaissance, peut-être commencer à planifier ce que vous comptez faire dans les Jeux ? Et si vous voulez être seuls, vous avez chacun une chambre assignée avec un lit merveilleusement confortable.

Il s'assied sur l'un des canapés et continue de déblatérer, mais je ne l'écoute plus. Le train vient de prendre vie dans un grondement qui me glace le sang. Et voilà. C'est le commencement de la fin.

J'ai envie de vomir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cham Oleane, 18 ans, District 4**

Le silence est tendu, presque oppressif. Je m'enfonce un peu plus dans mon fauteuil, ramenant mes genoux sous mon menton et entourant mes jambes de mes bras. Kilawin observe la fenêtre et le paysage qui défile, serrant et desserrant ses poings de façon presque hypnotique.

Je l'ai déjà vu avant, je sais qu'il vient du même quartier que moi. Le quartier des pauvres, des rejets du district. Comme moi, il a le tatouage de poisson sur le côté du cou pour en témoigner. Un horrible tatouage qui signifie que nous, ou tout du moins nos parents, faisons partis des rebelles. Ainsi, les Pacificateurs savent sur qui se défouler quand l'envie leur en prend.

Quelle triste vie. Mais en réalité, je prendrais les coups sans hésitation en échange d'être libérée de ces Hunger Games.

Je joue nerveusement avec mon bracelet, mordant ma langue pour m'empêcher de pleurer. J'ai mal. Partout. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, comment réagir. Devrais-je crier, pleurer, me mettre en colère, cacher mes émotions ? Tout ce dont j'ai envie, c'est de me coucher en boule et de tout faire disparaitre.

J'aurais tant aimé voir mes parents au moins une dernière fois. Maman aurait su quoi dire. Probablement de me reprendre en main et de leur montrer qui est la meilleure. Et papa aurait ri en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

Ils étaient toujours si enjoués. Même durant les jours sombres, quand nous n'avions rien à manger, aucun espoir de survie. Ils étaient juste… Forts. Mais maintenant, papa est mort, exécuté, et maman sert un connard du Capitole en tant que Muette. Comme tout s'est effrité rapidement. Nous pensions que nous allions gagner. Tout semblait fonctionner à merveille. Les districts Un et Deux nous avaient enfin rejoints.

Et c'est quand le district Treize a été bombardé.

C'est juste… je me sens si seule. Je roule à toute vitesse vers ma mort et il n'y a personne pour m'arrêter ni pour me sauver.

−J'en peux plus ! couine l'hôtesse, me faisant sursauter. Allez-vous arrêter de bouder à la fin ? Ne comprenez-vous pas à quel point vous êtes chanceux ? Vous allez être des héros, de vraies célébrités !

−Je veux pas être une fou-…

−Langage !

−-tue célébrité ! Et j'ai particulièrement pas envie de mourir !

−Oh, chérie, ne parle pas ainsi ! me réprimande-t-elle gentiment. Tu dois croire en tes capacités, sinon tu n'accompliras jamais rien dans le vie ! Tu dois rêver grand !

Elle m'adresse un large sourire, fière de son discours. Je la regarde en silence, bouche bée. On dirait qu'elle vit dans un monde parallèle. Ne comprend-elle pas que notre arrêt de mort a été signé ?

Je tente d'échanger un regard sidéré avec Kilawin, mais mon partenaire de district nous ignore complètement. Il semble perdu dans ses pensées. Que pense-t-il de tout ça ? Probablement comme moi. Que c'est horrible, et pourtant… Pas si surprenant, venant du Capitole. Nous savions déjà qu'ils étaient des malades, ils n'ont fait que le confirmer une fois de plus. Mais nous sommes tous les deux des "rebelles". Nous avons survécu à beaucoup, ces deux dernières années. Les Hunger Games ne nous détruirons pas. Nous sommes forts. _Je_ suis forte.

Je ne me laisserai pas tuer si facilement.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jetil Claasen, 16 ans, District 11**

−Alors, euh… c'est quoi ton nom ? Je l'ai oublié dans toute l'agitation…

Je ris nerveusement, me frottant le menton. Ma partenaire de district se tourne vers moi, arrachant ses yeux du paysage.

−Je veux pas être ton ami, déclare-t-elle sèchement.

−Je… pardon ?

−Échanger nos noms, parler de nos histoires de vie et à quel point elles sont merdiques, compatir là-dessus… Je ne veux pas faire ami-ami, ok ? On va devoir s'entretuer bientôt, alors c'est mieux qu'on garde nos distances.

−Je… suppose.

Je reste silencieux quelques secondes, puis souris faiblement.

−Je voulais juste avoir quelque chose à t'appeler autre que « La fille aux tresses », c'est tout. Mais… Bah, c'est comme tu veux.

Elle baisse les yeux et je me gratte un peu plus le menton. Je me sens vraiment inconfortable. Je n'ai jamais été du genre à ne rien faire. J'aime me tenir occupé, j'aime parler, et… Je sais juste pas quoi faire.

−C'est Kalinka, dit-elle soudain.

−Quoi ?

−Mon nom. C'est Kalinka.

−Oh. Moi c'est Jetil.

−Je sais.

−Bonne mémoire.

−Oui.

Nous nous taisons, ne sachant plus quoi se dire. J'ai jamais été très bon avec les filles, faut dire. Et dans ces circonstances…

−Donc… tu crois que c'est vrai ? Qu'on va devoir se tuer ?

Elle me fixe d'un air blasé, ne prenant même pas la peine de répondre.

−Je veux dire… ma famille n'était pas si sûre, en fait. Mon frère aîné et ma deuxième sœur étaient persuadés que c'était juste un bluff. Mon père a avoué qu'il m'aime, donc… ça veut tout dire. Ma mère pleurait trop, j'ai pas trop compris ce qu'elle disait, et ma…

−M'en fous.

−Hey, t'as pas besoin d'être si désagréable tu sais ?

Elle se lève brusquement, me fusillant du regard.

−C'est exactement ce que j'ai besoin de faire ! Je veux pas savoir si t'as une famille heureuse, une petite amie, une grand-mère malade, ou peu importe. Je veux pas savoir parce que je dois être capable de te tuer, et je ne peux pas penser à ton adorable chiot qui peut pas vivre sans toi quand c'est le temps de le faire. Alors fous-moi la paix et va te trouver des amis imaginaires pour occuper ton temps si t'es pas capable de te la fermer.

Elle quitte la pièce comme un ouragan après son discours enflammé et je reste bouche bée, les yeux fixant la porte close.

Je suppose qu'elle a un bon point. Je devrais me préparer mentalement, moi aussi. C'est idiot de lui parler comme si tout est normal, je sais. Je veux juste… La banalité serait un tel soulagement, en ce moment. Si je continue à penser aux Jeux, et à où ce train m'amène, et à quel point je m'éloigne de plus en plus de ma famille… J'ai l'impression que je vais virer fou.

Je veux juste être un ado normal. J'ai seize ans. Je fais des conneries avec mes amis. Je déteste l'école. Les maths et moi, c'est pas l'amour fou. Je veux dire… merde, quoi ! Comment suis-je sensé réagir à tout ça ? Ça semble si facile pour Katinka, mais je ne peux tout simplement pas imaginer être dans les Hunger Games, me battre contre d'autres tributs, et même les _tuer_.

Ça ne s'enregistre tout simplement pas. Ça doit être une erreur. Le Capitole va annoncer que c'était juste une blague à tout moment et nous renvoyer chez nous. Ou alors, c'est un rêve, un véritable cauchemar. Je vais me réveiller, le raconter à mes frères et sœurs, et ils vont bien rire de moi. Juste une autre journée, comme toutes les autres.

Appuyant mes mains contre mes yeux clos, j'arrête de justesse le gémissement qui tente de m'échapper.

Je vous en supplie, qui que vous soyez… Faites que ce soit un simple rêve !

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Millot Lodor, 12 ans, District 10**

Alyen continue de pleurer. De gros sanglots qui traversent tout son corps, la laissant blanche comme un linge. Ses lèvres sont tremblantes, de la sueur dégouline le long de ses tempes, mouillant les mèches collées à son front. Il n'y a rien à faire. Elle ne peut pas s'arrêter. On dirait presque qu'elle est possédée. Ça fait vraiment pitié.

−Oh, ferme-là à la fin ! se plaint Sifi, ce qui ne fait que redoubler les pleurs de ma partenaire de district.

C'est bizarre. Habituellement, ce sont les gamins de douze ans qui pleurent ainsi, non ? J'avance lentement ma main vers la sienne et l'attrape après un temps d'hésitation. Elle relève la tête, ses yeux turquoises en forme d'amandes rouges et gonflés, la morve au nez. Elle est loin d'être attirante ainsi. Elle tente tout de même de sourire, ses lèvres formant plus une grimace.

−Je suis d-désolée, j'arrive j-juste pas à arrêt-ter, murmure-t-elle en reniflant.

−T'inquiète, c'est pas grave.

−Au contraire, c'est très grave ! me coupe l'hôtesse d'un ton outré. Comment, au nom de Panem, suis-je tombée sur deux tributs si pitoyables ?! C'était supposé être mon heure de gloire ! Un pas de géant pour ma carrière ! _Mais non_, les deux morveux ici présent ont tout ruiné !

−On est _tellement _désolés, dis-je platement, faisant glousser Alyen.

−J'espère bien que vous l'êtes ! Je te préviens, jeune homme. Tu as intérêt à ne pas mourir vite dans l'arène. Pouvez-vous imaginer la disgrâce si l'un de mes tributs était le premier à mourir ? Honteux, absolument honteux. Je n'en entendrais jamais la fin.

Après s'être parlé à elle-même un peu plus longtemps, elle quitte enfin la pièce. Je ne comprends vraiment pas les gens du Capitole. Ne réalisent-ils pas que nous sommes des êtres humains, nous aussi ? Que nous avons des émotions, comme eux ?

Mes grands-parents me manquent déjà. Notre boucherie me manque. L'odeur des œufs le matin, la photo de mes parents, même la tâche suspicieuse sur le mur et le plafond qui fuit me manquent. Si seulement j'avais su que c'était la dernière fois que je voyais ma maison, ce matin.

−Elle est genre… un monstre, sérieusement, déclare soudain Alyen, me sortant de mes sombres pensées.

−Ouais, mais en plus laide.

Elle étouffe son rire et un sanglot lui échappe à la place.

−Je suis t-tellement désolée… Je sais que j-je devrais arrêter, m-mais… t-toi… comment tu f-fais ?

−Faire quoi ?

−Pas p-pleurer… Tu as l'air si… c-calme.

−Je pense que je suis juste… blasé. Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé ces deux dernières années, tu sais… Je n'arrive tout simplement plus à réagir.

En le disant, je sais que c'est la vérité. Depuis que j'ai perdu mes deux parents, je ne trouve plus la force en moi de me préoccuper de quoi que ce soit. Même pas ma mort imminente, il semblerait.

−C-c'était dur p-pour toi ? La révolte ?

−Je m'en suis tiré mieux que d'autres, mais… Je pense pas que qui que ce soit venant des districts s'en soient bien sortis.

Au moins, je n'ai jamais manqué de nourriture avec mes grands-parents. Ils se sont bien occupés de moi. J'aurais hérité d'un magasin qui fonctionne très bien, si je n'avais pas été choisi pour les Hunger Games. J'aurais probablement trouvé un femme, eu deux ou trois enfants…

C'est bien que je n'ai jamais eu de grands rêves. Ça ne sera pas trop décevant quand je mourrai.

−Mes parents sont devenus des Muets, me confit Alyen, se tordant les mains.

−Je peux pas m'empêcher de me demander si je vais les voir au Capitole. Je veux pas vraiment les voir comme ça, je veux me souvenir d'eux encore souriants, mais… Ils me manquent.

−J'imagine…

−Et toi, tes parents ?

−Je vais peut-être les voir aussi.

−Vraiment ?

Oui. Quand je serai mort.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jaspe Glerish, 13 ans, District 1**

−La ferme ! Mes parents vont me sortir de tout ça en un rien de temps ! Ils ont des _connections_.

Blue-Beryl croise les bras avec une moue mécontente comme aucune autre fille ne peut reproduire. Notre hôtesse se moque gentiment.

−Mais bien sûr. Ont-ils déjà mis les pieds au Capitole ? Accepte ta punition, fillette. Tu vas participer aux Hunger Games, et rien ni personne ne peut y changer quoi que ce soit.

−Mais ça fait aucun _sens_ ! continue de se plaindre ma partenaire de district. Mes parents ont supporté le Capitole, ils ont même dénoncé quelques rebelles aux autorités durant la révolte ! Pourquoi devrais-je être punie ?

−C'est pareil pour moi, dis-je, attirant leur attention pour la première fois depuis que nous avons embarqué dans le train.

−Les enfants, juste… Prenez ça comme un honneur, ok ? Vous devriez être fiers de représenter votre district pour ces Jeux ! Si vous gagnez, vous allez être célèbres ! Ne souhaitez-vous pas ça ?

Je hausse les épaules alors que Blue-Beryl ouvre la bouche, probablement pour une nouvelle tirade.

−Je vais prendre une douche, déclare l'hôtesse avant qu'elle ne puisse parler. Essayez d'être positifs, oui ? Et puis, vous allez voir le Capitole ! C'est vraiment de toute beauté, je vous le promets. À couper le souffle. Vous allez adorer l'expérience.

Nous suivons tous les deux du regard l'étrange femme partir, puis je soupire lourdement. Mes parents m'ont appris à être poli en tout temps, mais dans certains cas, j'aimerais qu'il y ait quelques exceptions.

−Qu'est-ce que font tes parents, au juste ?

Je relève la tête, mes yeux se fixant sur la blonde. Elle me lance un sourire, m'encourageant à répondre.

−Ils sont parfumeurs. Leur marque est assez populaire au Capitole, en fait. Ils m'ont promis qu'ils vont parler à leurs acheteurs, voir s'ils peuvent aider. Quand ils veulent quelque chose, ils l'obtiennent.

−Pareil pour les miens. Ils travaillent dans le milieu des pierres précieuses. Ils vont probablement… Le Capitole ne va pas vraiment nous forcer à…. à… n'est-ce pas ?

Je hausse les épaules à nouveau et elle mordille ses ongles nerveusement.

−J'admire vraiment le Capitole, tu sais ? J'ai toujours rêvé d'y aller un jour, peut-être même y vivre… Mais… Maintenant que l'occasion est là…

−Je te comprends.

−Ils ne sont pas sérieux, hein ? demande-t-elle à nouveau, l'air abattu.

Je tente de lui montrer mon sourire le plus confiant et me lève.

−Bien sûr que non. Peut-être qu'ils vont nous affamer quelques jours, un truc du genre, mais c'est pas possible que Panem au complet laisse faire ça. Les districts, au moins, vont définitivement se révolter. Et… Et je peux pas croire que le Capitole nous ferait ça. Ma famille ne les a pas supportés sans raison. Ils sont… ils ne sont pas si cruels. Ils vont vite réaliser que cette punition ne fait aucun sens et nous relâcher.

C'est juste… peut-être que ça fait de moi un idéaliste, ou que je suis trop naïf, ou… Je sais pas trop, vraiment. Mais je ne peux pas accepter qu'une telle horreur m'arrive, que personne ne pas l'empêcher. Les districts ont fait cette stupide révolte pour presque rien. Ils voulaient juste un peu plus de nourriture, c'est tout. Alors de voir leurs enfants s'entretuer à la télévision ? Non, ils ne vont pas laisser faire ça. Et les habitants du Capitole… Ils vont détester ça, eux aussi. Ils vont se battre pour nous relâcher.

Blue-Beryl m'adresse un large sourire et hoche la tête. Elle se lève à son tour, et avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, me prend dans ses bras.

−T'as raison ! Tu me rappelles trop ma petite sœur, je te jure. Elle est un vrai ange, comme toi. Toujours à voir le bon côté des choses. Tu as totalement raison. Même s'ils étaient sérieux, ils ne seront pas capable de le faire. Ils vont être arrêtés. On va être de retour à la maison en un rien de temps ! finit-elle joyeusement.

Je la serre dans mes bras en retour, un peu inconfortable, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me relâche enfin.

−Je suis Blue, dit-elle, me tendant sa main. Et toi ?

−Jaspe.

−Enchantée de faire ta connaissance, Jaspe.

−Enchanté.

Nous nous serrons la main, souriant. On va s'en sortir. Ensemble.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Alyen Mounti, 15 ans, District 10**

−C'est l'heure ! Ils repassent les Moissons ! s'excite Sifi, ouvrant la porte de ma chambre en grand sans cogner. Viens voir, ma belle, c'est important d'observer tes compétiteurs. On doit te rendre forte d'une façon ou d'une autre si je ne veux pas perdre mon travail !

Elle disparait aussi vite qu'elle est venue et je retourne à mon occupation précédente, regarder fixement le plafond. Je me sens si fatiguée, si las. J'ai arrêté de pleurer il y a deux heures de cela, mais des sanglots sans larme me traversent encore de temps à autre.

Je me lève lentement. Millot passe devant ma porte et me sourit timidement quand il me remarque.

−Tu viens ?

−Dans une minute.

Il hoche la tête et continue son chemin. Je vais dans la salle de bain adjointe à ma chambre et observe mon reflet dans le miroir. Blanche comme un linge, avec d'énormes cernes sous mes yeux rouges et bouffis et un nez écarlate. Au moins, je n'ai pas encore vomis. Mes parents se moquaient toujours de moi car je vomissais chaque année, le jour avant la rentrée d'école.

Ils me manquent. Même s'ils ne sont pas mort, je m'étais résignée à l'idée que je ne les reverrais plus jamais. Je me demande s'ils ont vu les moissons. Peut-être vont-ils essayer de me voir en personne. Sont-ils ensemble, ou séparés ?

Je secoue la tête et clignote des yeux plusieurs fois. Je dois arrêter de penser à tout ça, ça ne changera rien à ma situation. Prenant une longue inspiration, je frappe mes joues deux fois, essayant de retrouver quelques couleurs. Je peux le faire. J'ai eu quelques heures pour être pathétique, maintenant je dois être brave.

Les moissons ont déjà commencé quand je rejoins les autres dans la pièce commune. Je prends place à côté de Millot, les yeux fixés sur l'écran où une fillette de douze ans grimpe sur l'estrade.

−C'est le district Deux, commente Sifi. La fille n'est pas bien dangereuse, de toute évidence. Maintenant, au tour des garçons…

−Comment était le district Un ? dis-je dans un murmure à Millot.

−Un gars de treize ans et une fille de seize ans. Elle a des mèches roses, ajoute-t-il avec une pince de dégoût.

Je peux comprendre. Les cheveux colorés sont une mode du Capitole. Après tout ce que les districts ont vécu, c'est révoltant de penser que certains d'entre nous les admirent ou veulent les copier.

Je reporte mon attention sur la présente moisson alors qu'un massif tribut de dix-huit ans rejoint l'hôtesse. Il ne montre aucune expression, ses longs bras croisés et ses muscles plus qu'apparents. Il a l'air dangereux. Rien qu'imaginer ses énormes mains autour de mon cou me fait frissonner de peur.

Presque inconsciemment, j'attrape la main de Millot. Il me retourne l'étreinte et me jette un coup d'œil inquiet. On avait tous les deux imaginés que les autres tributs seraient aussi faibles, affamés et sous-développés que nous. Mais lui à l'air de n'avoir jamais manqué un seul repas.

−Vous savez ce qu'ils disent, intervient Sifi d'une voix légèrement découragée. Gros muscles égalent une petite cervelle !

Elle doit déjà être persuadée qu'il va être le gagnant.

Je remarque à peine les tributs de la moisson suivante, trop désespérée pour y porter attention. Les chances de ma survie semblent baisser plus j'y pense. Je ne peux pas me battre. Je n'ai _aucune _chance contre le gars du Deux, ou vraiment, n'importe qui de plus grand que moi, et je ne pourrais jamais faire de mal à Millot ou l'un des tributs plus jeunes.

C'est sans espoir.

−Regardez-moi ça ! s'exclame soudain l'hôtesse. Une chance que je n'ai pas été collée à l'un des districts rebelles. J'ai entendu dire que les émeutes étaient vraiment quelque chose. J'aurais eu si peur !

Alors même qu'elle dit cela, une femme se fait tirer dessus directement devant la caméra. La vidéo coupe brusquement et reprend alors que l'hôtesse du district Quatre pige un nom. Quelques-uns des adolescents sont dans de pitoyables états et les Pacificateurs ont leurs armes sorties, prêts à passer à l'action.

Alors… Alors, il y a des districts qui se sont battus ? Le nôtre n'a rien fait, est resté silencieux jusqu'à la fin alors que deux de leurs enfants étaient arrachés de leur bercail… Pourquoi… pourquoi n'avons-nous _rien_ fait ?

Pourquoi sommes-nous si faibles ?

Pourquoi _suis-je _si faible ?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nioh Deral, 15 ans, District 6**

À l'écran, j'essuie mon nez sur ma manche, le visage vide d'expression. C'est étrange de me voir ainsi. Je suis tellement maigre que je me fais presque peur. Contrairement à Andy qui s'est débattue de toute son énergie, je suis monté sur l'estrade sans un mot. Tout le monde a dû croire que j'étais sous le choc.

Mais ce n'est pas ça. C'est plutôt que… Je m'en fous. Mourir d'un décret ou dans la saleté de mon district ? Dans les deux cas, je meurs. C'est pas comme si j'ai un quelconque avenir. J'étais destiné à travailler en maintenance toute ma vie, dans le pauvreté la plus crasse. Et soyons franc. Avec mon niveau de beauté, je n'aurais pas eu la femme de l'année.

Alors peu importe ce qu'il m'arrive, je m'en fous.

−Je suis si fière de vous, les amis ! s'écrit l'hôtesse en frappant des mains. C'était une excellente moisson !

Je hausse les épaules. Si elle le dit.

Nous regardons les moissons depuis une heure et n'en sommes qu'à la moitié. C'est franchement ennuyant. Je sais que je suis supposé observer de près mes compétiteurs, ou un truc du genre, mais sérieusement… Je n'ai aucune idée de comment faire ça. Je ne peux pas lire leurs pensées et tout savoir sur eux rien qu'à leurs expressions. Je suis bon avec l'électronique, mais c'est à peu près l'entièreté de mes talents.

Andy est carrément en train de ronfler à ma droite. Elle doit être encore moins intéressée que moi.

Je sais que tout devrions prendre tout ça sérieusement. Stresser, peut-être même paniquer, pleurer en appelant nos mères. Mais, je veux dire… à quoi s'attendent-ils ? On va pisser dans nos pantalons une fois que quelqu'un aura essayé de nous tuer, bien sûr. Mais d'ici là, c'est difficile de réaliser le sérieux de notre situation. Nous ne sommes que des enfants dans un train, c'est tout.

Et les moissons continuent. À part les districts Quatre, Huit et Douze, ils se déroulent plutôt normalement. Quelques cris colériques, quelques pleurs, mais rien comparé à ces trois-là. Peu de tributs retiennent mon attention. Le garçon avec le crochet, évidemment. Le prisonnier du Neuf, qui pourrait me casser la gueule en trois secondes. La droguée du Cinq. Simplement car ils semblent… différents. Rien à voir avec la possibilité qu'ils puissent me tuer facilement ou non. Tous les tributs le pourraient.

Tuer quelqu'un n'est probablement pas si dur. On peut mourir simplement en se cognant la tête. Ou d'une infection contractée par une minuscule coupure. Ou en s'étouffant sur un grain de riz. Alors, vraiment, même si aucun d'entre nous ne sait se battre, ça ne serait pas difficile. Donne un couteau à chaque tribut et bam, vingt-trois morts.

J'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Je devrais être inquiet. Je devrais crier, pleurer, trembler… _Quelque chose_. Mais je ne vois pas l'intérêt. Et puis, ce sera satisfaire le plaisir malsain du Capitole de nous voir souffrir.

L'hôtesse éteint l'écran et se tourne vers moi avec excitation.

−Alors ? Qu'en penses-tu ?

Je renifle bruyamment et essuie mon nez sur ma manche, haussant les épaules. Elle grimace de dégoût mais se retient de commenter, attendant toujours une réponse. Je soupire lourdement.

−Je pense que ça va être vraiment _génial_.

Elle me sourit, ignorant mon sarcasme évident.

−J'ai si hâte que vous vous rencontriez tous !

Moi de même. Vraiment.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Filir Akis, 17 ans, District 3**

J'ai mal à la tête. Avec une grimace, je frotte mes tempes et ferme les yeux. Si elle pouvait juste se taire. Une minute, c'est tout ce que je demande. _Mais non_. Meridi continue de se plaindre, encore et encore, sa voix grinçante m'écorchant les tympans. Rien qu'à l'entendre, je peux l'imaginer en train de secouer sa queue de cheval et faire saillir sa mâchoire. Elle pense que ça la rend intimidante. Elle a tort.

−Je vous préviens, mes parents vont me sortir d'ici en un rien de temps ! Ils ont des _connections_, voyez-vous ! Le Capitole ne peut pas me traiter ainsi ! Je suis _précieuse_ !

−J'ai entendu, dis-je d'un ton lasse.

−Tu avais entendu parler de moi ?

Elle sourit soudain, montrant ses dents de travers. Je frotte mes tempes un peu plus sans répondre. Je n'ai jamais été du genre violent, mais je vous jure, je n'arrête pas d'imaginer que je la tue. De façons _si_ créatives.

Il faut croire qu'il y a un potentiel de violence en nous tous. L'idée de tuer m'a toujours répugnée. Mais maintenant, je ne peux m'empêcher d'y penser. Le Capitole est-il sérieux ? Vais-je vraiment devoir tuer un autre être humain pour survivre ? Miha semblait le croire. Intelligente, mature, bienveillante Miha. Elle a tant pleuré quand elle a réalisé que j'avais été tiré au sort. Je ne peux pas penser à elle. Je ne peux pas… C'est impossible que ça se passe réellement.

C'est presque drôle. Il y a deux jours, je trouvais que ma vie était un peu trop ennuyante, un peu trop ordinaire. Même la rébellion n'y a pas fait grand changement. Ma famille n'a pas tellement participée aux combats et le district Trois n'a pas été particulièrement puni, comparé à d'autres. Ça nous est simplement passé au travers, comme une vague qui semblait devenir de plus en plus imposante, sauf que quand elle nous a engloutis, elle nous a gentiment fait flotter de droite à gauche.

Je souhaitais plus d'excitation, mais maintenant… Je veux juste être dans mon lit, à me moquer de ma petite sœur quand elle vient se glisser à mes côtés car elle a peur du noir. Ouais, ça serait bien.

−Est-ce que tu m'écoutes, imbécile ?!

Je cligne des yeux, surpris, et tourne mon regard vers ma partenaire de district. Elle affiche une grimace de colère et je secoue la tête.

−Non, j'écoute pas. Et franchement, je m'en fous que tu sois précieuse, ok ?

Elle s'immobilise, bouche bée, les mains encore en l'air. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, les fenêtres se couvrent soudain de noir. Le tunnel. Nous venons d'entrer dans le tunnel. Je saute devant la fenêtre, yeux grands ouverts. On est presque arrivés.

Le Capitole.

Un sentiment d'angoisse me parcourt alors que nous émergeons à la lumière du soleil. La lumière emplit ma vision, m'aveuglant un instant. Quand ma vue s'ajuste enfin, mon estomac se noue. Gratte-ciels étincelants, eau en abondance, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un autre monde. Tant de couleurs, de gens, de richesses. J'appuie ma main à plat sur la vitre. Le train ralentit et les passants nous saluent avec enthousiasme.

Je retiens un haut-le-cœur de justesse, posant les mains sur ma poitrine. Ils ont tant… et dans les districts, nous avons si peu… Je sais que je devrais être impressionné, admirateur, mais tout ce que je ressens, c'est une rage immense. Incontrôlable. Je comprends enfin. Pourquoi il y a eu une révolte. Pourquoi nous avons tout risqué.

C'est… c'est dégoûtant. Comment le Capitole ose-t-il nous punir ainsi quand ce sont eux qui ont tort sur toute la ligne ? Comment peuvent-ils croire qu'ils _méritent_ toute cette abondance, et que _nous_ méritons de nous entretuer dans une arène comme des sauvages ?

Le train s'arrête enfin. Les flashs des caméras m'aveuglent une deuxième fois, les habitants du Capitole nous acclament bruyamment. Mon cœur bat la chamade, de la sueur se forme sur mes tempes. Injuste. Tout ça est injuste. Je ne… je ne suis pas leur jouet. Je suis un être humain. Je devrais être leur égal, je devrais…

Avant de ne pouvoir m'arrêter, j'attrape la petite table basse et la jette sur la fenêtre. Elle rebondit, laissant à peine une égratignure. Mais les exclamations de surprise des gens nous accueillant à la gare sont tout ce que je voulais.

Mes lèvres se relèvent en un infime sourire et je prends une grande inspiration.

Ils ne vont pas se servir de moi si facilement.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Amber Dawn, Haute Juge, Capitole**

−Madame ?

Ma secrétaire se tient dans l'entrée de mon bureau, dos droit et regard alerte. Je n'aurais pas pu trouver une meilleure candidate pour ce travail. Je suis heureuse de l'avoir choisie. Je n'ai même pas besoin de lui dire quoi faire la moitié du temps.

−Oui ? dis-je distraitement, mes pensées déjà de retour sur les milliers de petits détails dont je dois m'occuper avant que les Jeux ne commencent dans deux jours.

−Le producteur aimerait savoir si vous voulez passer les moissons une fois de plus sur la chaîne.

Je croise les jambes, tapant des doigts sur la surface de bois de mon bureau.

−Pas encore. Vers vingt-deux heures devrait être parfait. C'est quand les gens sont revenus du travail, mais ne sont pas encore couchés. Nous devons atteindre les cotes d'écoute les plus élevées, ou ils ne nous laisseront pas garder une chaîne dévouée entièrement aux Jeux l'année prochaine. Je me suis battue pour ça. Est-ce que les entrevues avec les familles et les amis des tributs ont commencées ?

−Quelques-unes, dans les districts où il n'y a pas eu d'émeutes. À part le Un et le Deux, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de coopération.

−Ça va changer avec les années, une fois qu'ils auront compris à quel point c'est crucial d'être aimé par les téléspectateurs. Montre ce que nous avons jusqu'à maintenant. Et bien sûr, je veux une bonne quinzaine de minutes pour chaque arrivée des tributs au Capitole. Nous devons les accueillir comme il se doit.

−Oui, madame.

−Est-ce que les entrevues des tributs sont prêtes ?

−Les stylistes préparent tout en ce moment même. Dès que les trains arriverons, nous pourrons commencer.

−Bien. Et les quartiers ?

−Prêts aussi. Mais… Pensez-vous vraiment que ce soit une bonne idée de tous les mettre au même étage ? S'ils apprennent à se connaître, ne risquent-ils pas d'hésiter plus à tuer ?

−Pour les faibles, oui. Mais pour les plus forts, ça va être l'occasion d'évaluer leurs ennemis, de trouver des alliés, de former des stratégies… Les plus forts sont ceux qui vont nous donner un vrai spectacle. Ils sont ceux qui réalisent le sérieux de la situation. En étant en contact avec les autres tributs, ils sauront comment utiliser cela à leur avantage. Ils vont peut-être dire qu'ils refusent de tuer, mais quand il est question de sauver leur peau…

−Mais que ce passe-t-il s'ils décident tous de ne pas se battre ?

−Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai déjà quelques idées qui devraient les… encourager dans la bonne direction. Maintenant, va donc parler avec le producteur et ne me dérange pas à moins que ce soit urgent.

−Compris, madame.

Ma secrétaire quitte rapidement la pièce et je reporte mon attention sur l'hologramme de mon aréna. Un frisson d'excitation me parcourt et j'inspire profondément. Mon chef d'œuvre.

Un petit sourire décore mes lèvres alors que mes doigts recommencent à taper mon bureau d'un geste absent. Je vais leur montrer à tous. Les Hunger Games ne seront _jamais_ oubliées.


	3. Entrevues

**NA**: Yoh ! Troisième chapitre, et déjà les entrevues ! Je sais, je sais, ce n'est pas comme dans les livres. Mais en fait, en imaginant comment ce serait déroulés les premiers HG, je me suis dit que pas mal de choses devaient être différentes. Donc vous vous rendrez compte que je change beaucoup les évènements avant l'arène. Et même dans l'arène, d'ailleurs.

Je sais que vous risquez de vous perdre dans les tributs. Encore une fois, je mettrai un guide complet juste avant l'arène, donc dans... 3 chapitres ? Je vous remets aussi la liste que j'avais fait au chapitre précédent, que vous n'ayez pas à vous promener d'une page à l'autre :3

D1F: Blue-Beryl Miraejan - 16 ans  
D1M: Jaspe Glerish - 13 ans  
D2F: Nutmeg Gway - 12  
D2M: Wakiza Naoelo - 18 ans  
D3F: Meridi Spilen - 16 ans  
D3M: Filir Akis - 17 ans  
D4F: Cham Oleane - 18 ans  
D4M: Kilawin Biric - 16 ans  
D5F: Ainslee Chem - 15 ans  
D5M: Eli Winthrop - 17 ans  
D6F: Andy Oliwese - 17 ans  
D6M: Nioh Deral - 15 ans  
D7F: Moira Awski - 18 ans  
D7M: Anko Harllek - 14 ans  
D8F: Thalie Mixenn - 14 ans  
D8M: Kox Alhoy - 14 ans  
D9F: Ketil Corbi - 13 ans  
D9M: Mak Jassian - 18 ans  
D10F: Alyen Mounti - 15 ans  
D10M: Millot Lodor - 12 ans  
D11F: Katinka Sozon - 16 ans  
D11M: Jetil Claasen - 16 ans  
D12F: Suri Skytt - 14 ans  
D12M: Eckstein Fekor - 17 ans

Merci énormément aux reviews/favoris/follows, ça fait super plaisir d'être lue. Franchement, ça m'avait manqué XD.

**Camille** : Merci de ta review ! :D J'espère moi aussi que tu aimerais autant que Survivre. Celle-ci ne sera pas tout à fait du même style, parce que malheureusement, je ne m'attarde pas autant sur les personnages que dans Survivre. Mais je promets m'appliquer sérieusement pour qu'elle reste intéressante à lire :) Je suis contente que tu aimes jusque maintenant, c'est toujours génial à attendre/lire :3 Et en effet, de tous les mettre sur le même étage devrait être intéressant, mouahaha ! J'espère avoir de tes nouvelles ;)

Enjoy et n'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review, ça m'ensoleillerait la journée ! :D (et me mettrait de bonne humeur pour le travail, parce que c'est crevant ces dernières semaines. Mais pas de pression, hein ! :P) Ah oui, et prochain chapitre dans une semaine ! :)

* * *

**PRÉMICES: LA PREMIÈRE ÉDITION**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"We are what we are  
Don't need no excuses  
For the scars  
From our mothers  
And we know what we know  
'Cause we're made of all the little bones  
Of our fathers"_

_– The Woods by Daughter_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Katinka Sozon, 16 ans, District 11**

Quelqu'un me tire les cheveux par accident et je le repousse aveuglément, reculant de quelques pas. Je me cogne sur un Pacificateur et il me fusille du regard, me faisant avancer de force. Le vacarme est étourdissant, mes sens sur surchargés. J'ai toujours détesté les foules, et celle-ci est la pire que je n'ai jamais connue, avec les couleurs exagérées, les ridicules odeurs et les cris aigus.

−Suivez-moi de près, les enfants ! nous encourage joyeusement notre hôtesse quelques pas devant moi. On ne voudrait pas vous perdre !

Si la gare semblait envahie de gens, ce n'est rien comparé aux rues du Capitole. Les Pacificateurs nous dirigent avec difficulté vers l'élégante voiture noire qui nous attend devant l'entrée, entourée de centaines de passants qui hurlent à me briser les tympans. La plupart semblent ravis de notre présence, mais certains nous lancent des insultes aussi inventives que blessantes. Je grince des dents et garde la tête haute.

Je ne les laisserai pas penser qu'ils sont mieux que moi. Que nous, les gens des districts. Ils pensent peut-être qu'ils le sont, mais ce fait-même prouve que ce n'est pas le cas.

Enfin, les portes de la voiture se ferment derrière nous. Jetil s'affaissent dans le siège cuivré en soupirant. Même notre hôtesse semble secouée. Elle fouille dans son sac, sortant un petit miroir de poche, et entreprend de refaire son maquillage.

−Je savais que vous seriez accueillis de façon appropriée, mais je ne m'attendais certainement pas à autant d'enthousiasme ! dit-elle finalement avec un petit sourire.

−Tu appelles ça un accueil approprié ? J'ai cru que je finirais sourd ! se plaint mon partenaire de district.

−C'est pourquoi j'ai porté ceci ! s'exclame la jeune femme en sortant des bouchons de ses oreilles. Il faut être prêt à toute occasion, dans cette merveilleuse ville !

Jetil lève un sourcil, sceptique, et je tourne mon regard vers les rues toujours envahies de monde. Alors que nous avançons à vitesse de tortue, je tente de digérer cette journée de folie. D'abord la moisson, puis les adieux avec mes parents que je n'avais pas vu depuis deux ans suite à leur emprisonnement. Et maintenant ceci. Avant aujourd'hui, je n'avais jamais été dans une voiture. Ni un train. Je n'avais jamais mangé de plats aussi copieux comme ceux d'il y a deux heures. Je n'avais même jamais marché sur des rues pavées.

Tant de différences. Qu'ai-je fait de mal, qu'avons-nous tous fait de mal, pour finir dans les districts ? Qui a décidé cela ? _Qui _a créé cette injustice ? Et _pourquoi_ ?

Je ronge mes ongles presque inconsciemment et observe notre hôtesse qui se chamaille encore avec Jetil.

−Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? dis-je d'un ton sec.

Elle sursaute et me regarde d'un air perdu.

−Où on va ? Quand est-ce que les Jeux commencent ?

−Oh, mais oui ! L'horaire ! J'ai oublié de vous en parler, n'est-ce pas ? Comme j'ai manqué de professionnalisme !

−Sans blague, grogne Jetil si bas que je suis la seule à l'entendre.

−Tout d'abord, vous avez les entrevues dans exactement deux heures. Puis, vous allez rencontrer les autres tributs durant un dernier repas. Enfin, façon de dire. Et au matin, vous allez dans l'arène !

−_Demain _?! répétons-nous avec un note d'hystérie.

−Oui ? Y a-t-il un problème ? demande-t-elle, ne remarquant même pas notre détresse.

Demain. Dans moins de vingt-quatre heures, je vais être dans les Hunger Games. Je vais devoir tuer des enfants, ou bien _être _tuée. Dans moins de vingt-quatre heures, il se peut que je n'existe plus. Que je sois morte. Et je ne peux rien faire pour changer cela, sauf me battre pour ma vie de toutes mes forces.

−Aucun problème. Absolument aucun problème, dis-je finalement d'une voix déterminée.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Andy Oliwese, 17 ans, District 6**

La voiture s'arrête enfin devant un immense bâtiment, tout de blanc et sans fenêtre. Une petite armée de Pacificateurs semblent entourer l'endroit, bloquant toutes entrées ou sorties. Nioh renifle, essuyant pour la énième fois son nez sur sa manche sous le regard découragé de notre hôtesse.

−On sort, on sort ! intime-t-elle gentiment, ouvrant la porte à ma droite.

J'obtempère, pressée de me dégourdir les jambes. Pendant que j'attends qu'ils me suivent, un autre véhicule du même modèle que le nôtre s'arrête derrière nous. Un costaud garçon aux cheveux noirs hirsutes et à la barbe impressionnante en sort immédiatement. Il me jette un coup d'œil morose et se fait pousser plus loin par une fille aux yeux bleus pétillants.

−Les tributs du Sept, me glisse Nioh, s'arrêtant à ma gauche. Ils sont arrivés à la même heure que nous, hein ?

−Faut croire, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

−Terran ! notre hôtesse s'écrie, prenant leur hôte dans ses bras. Je suis si contente de te voir, ça fait une éternité !

Nous les observons en silence, attendant qu'ils aient fini.

−Est-ce que la vôtre est aussi stupide que le nôtre ? s'enquiert la tribut du Sept, son nez retroussé par le dégoût.

−Pire, déclarai-je avec un rire.

−Peut-être que c'est une condition préalable pour être engagé. Ça me surprendrait pas, venant du Capitole.

Elle m'adresse un sourire moqueur, puis s'élance vers les grandes portes doubles sans attendre. Son partenaire de district soupire et la suit, montrant un bras étonnamment velu quand il appuie sur le mécanisme d'ouverture. Si ce n'était de sa petite taille, j'aurais été certaine qu'il a plus de dix-huit ans.

−Moira, Anko ! Attendez ! s'alarme Terran, se détachant de notre hôtesse. Je te verrai plus tard, May. On prendra un verre, oui ?

−Bien sûr ! répond-elle avec un sourire alors qu'il s'éloigne.

Elle se tourne ensuite vers nous et nous fait signe de la suivre.

−Et bien, allons-y. On ne veut pas être en retard ! Le plus de temps vous avez pour vous préparer, le mieux sera votre entrevue !

−C'est pour quoi, au fait ? demande Nioh d'une voix ennuyée.

−Si le public vous aime, vous avez de meilleures chances de survivre dans l'arène, bien sûr !

−Parlant de l'arène, je me demandais justement ce que c'est. Vous arrêtez pas de la mentionner sans vraiment expliquer…

Elle se tourne vers moi avec surprise et se frappe le front gentiment.

−Oh, mais comme je suis distraite parfois ! L'arène est l'endroit où se déroulerons les Hunger Games. Elle a été configurée expressément pour cela. De ce que j'ai compris, c'est censé être immense, de quoi permettre aux tributs d'être séparés de temps en temps. On ne voudrait pas que tout se termine en une journée, bien sûr ! Ils ont aussi spécifié que ça se passera dans la nature. Une forêt ou un désert, aucune idée, mais rien de civilisé. L'idée est que les tributs se débrouillent avec les ressources à portée de main afin de survivre.

−Genre… chasser ?

−Ou pêcher !

-Génial, marmonne Nioh avec un lourd soupir.

−Bref, comme je disais ! C'est important d'être aimé du public. C'est pourquoi vous devez être aussi charmant que possible. J'espère bien que ton look de garçon manqué ne te mettra pas trop bas dans le classement, ajoute-t-elle en me regarde de la tête aux pieds.

J'ignore son commentaire, habituée. Je ne me suis jamais préoccupée des trucs de filles, ce qui allait parfaitement à mon père. Il a toujours été si déçu de n'avoir eu que des filles.

−Les Juges vont toujours prendre en compte l'avis des spectateurs, particulièrement qui sont les favoris, pendant qu'ils contrôlent les événements dans l'arène.

−Les Juges ? demande Nioh juste avant que je ne puisse le faire.

−Ils sont comme… les producteurs ? Ils sont là pour influencer les tributs dans l'arène, garder cela aussi distrayant que possible. Selon les sondages, les Hunger Games devraient être l'émission la plus visionnée de toute l'histoire de Panem ! N'est-ce pas extraordinaire ?

−Ouais. Super, répond mon partenaire de district d'un ton plus que sarcastique.

−Allons-y, maintenant !

L'intérieur du bâtiment est aussi blanc que l'extérieur, sinon plus. Vide de tout meuble, le corridor d'entrée mène à un ascenseur. J'ai entendu dire que certains districts n'en ont même pas, mais avec toutes les machineries qui font trois étages de haut dans notre district, c'est une nécessité pour nous. Je n'en avais jamais vu un si sophistiqué, n'empêche. May nous encourage à embarquer et appuie sur le bouton du numéro deux. En tout, il y a douze niveaux. Les portes métalliques se referment sur nous et nous montons lentement.

−Le centre de préparation et les entrevues sont au même étage, explique-t-elle rapidement. Vous allez manger et dormir à l'étage cinq. L'ascenseur va être bloqué pour tous les étages sauf le cinq pour les tributs, donc il n'y aura pas de…

Elle ne termine pas sa phrase, mais nous savons tous ce qu'elle veut dire. Après tout, ils peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent, mais nous sommes des prisonniers ici et rien de plus. Des sacrifices. Leurs petits jouets là simplement pour leur amusement.

Les portes s'ouvrent en coulissant, révélant un mince corridor menant à une douzaine de pièce aux murs de glace opaque. À travers ceux-ci, je peux voir les silhouettes des gens qui courent de droite à gauche avec précipitation. May nous entraîne tout au fond et s'arrête devant une porte affichant l'énorme chiffre Six. Juste avant d'entrer, la porte de la pièce Sept s'ouvre et je peux voir la tribut en train de retirer ses sous-vêtements d'un air mécontent.

−Attends ! Qu'est-ce que… que vont-ils nous faire ? dis-je d'une petite voix, les poings serrés.

−Ils doivent te rendre jolie de la tête aux pieds, voyons ! rétorque May avec un radieux sourire, nous poussant dans la pièce et refermant la porte derrière nous.

Je me retourne, faisant face aux deux femmes qui s'y trouvent. Elles nous inspectent longuement, et enfin celle aux cheveux verts criards soupire.

−C'est pire que je pensais, déclare-t-elle en enfilant des gants chirurgicaux. Bon, on s'y met ? Retirez tous vos vêtements, je vous prie.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Suri Skytt, 14 ans, District 12**

−Elle est où Coreen ?

−C'est qui, chérie ? me demande gentiment la femme à la peau sombre.

−C'est sa foutue sœur. Je vous jure, elle arrête pas de poser les mêmes questions depuis qu'on a quitté le district. Elle va me rendre fou, crache Moignon de derrière le rideau qui nous sépare, me faisant sursauter.

−Tu lui as fait peur !

−J'ai rien fait !

−Mais elle est où Coreen ?! dis-je plus fort, me levant.

−Elle est… occupée ailleurs, ok ? Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas bientôt la voir, me répond enfin la femme plus âgée.

−Occupée ailleurs. Elle est occupée. Ailleurs.

−C'est ça.

Je hoche la tête, me rasseyant. Je pense à elle. À Coreen. Et maman. Et papa. J'étais supposée passer la journée avec Coreen. Je sais pas ce que je fais ici.

−C'est quoi ton nom ? Je sais pas ton nom. Moi c'est Suri. Suri Skytt. C'est le nom que ma maman m'a donné. Et mon papa, aussi, il a dit. Parce que c'est joli, qu'ils dissent. Et j'étais un joli bébé, je l'étais vraiment !

−Je n'en doute pas une seconde, Suri. Moi je suis Kaith.

−Kaith. Tu es Kaith.

−C'est ça qu'elle a dit ! Idiote ! grogne Moignon d'une voix énervée.

−Langage !

−Oh, sérieux ! Elle comprend pas la moitié de c'qu'on dit !

Je me retourne d'un bond, tirant le rideau pour l'ouvrir. Moignon me regarde avec des gros yeux, la bouche ouverte comme un poisson. Un gros, pas beau poisson. Coreen dit que tous les poissons sont laids. Alors Moignon est laid. Mais il fait peur, aussi. Son crochet faisait peur, et son moignon aussi. Il a toujours les sourcils froncés comme un méchant. Comme les Pacificateurs. Tous des méchants. C'est ça que papa dit.

−Je comprends ! Vraiment ! Maman dit que je suis pas une idiote ! Je le suis pas !

−Mais ferme ça! T'es nue, espèce de folle ! glapit-il, refermant les rideaux.

−Nue, je suis nue. J'ai pas de vêtements. Non, non, Kaith, j'ai pas de vêtements.

−Je sais, chérie.

−Pourquoi je suis nue ?

−Pour te rendre jolie, sourit-elle.

−Pour que je me fasse un petit ami ? Coreen dit que juste les jolies filles ont des petits amis. Elle dit que je suis pas jolie, que je vais jamais en avoir un. Elle est méchante des fois, Coreen. Méchante Coreen !

−Tu as de très jolis cheveux blonds et de jolis yeux bleus aussi, Suri. Je suis certaine que je vas trouver un merveilleux petit ami.

−Un merveilleux petit ami ! Jolis cheveux, jolis yeux ! Je veux un grand petit ami, oui, oui, je veux ça !

−Comme si elle va pas mourir au premier jour dans l'arène, se moque Moignon. Et laissez-moi tranquille à la fin ! Je veux pas être _joli_, moi ! Surtout pas pour les foutues caméras ! J'en ai rien à faire de ce qu'ils pensent de moi. Vous méritez tous de crevez, de toute façon ! J'vais pas participer à votre jeu de poupées qu'on déguise !

Il y a des bruits de lutte de l'autre côté du rideau. Je tente de regarder, mais Kaith m'attrape le menton et tourne ma tête vers elle.

−Ne fais pas attention à lui. Ok, Suri, écoute-moi bien. Ça va faire mal bientôt. Ne te débats pas, c'est important. Il faut souffrir pour être belle. Tu connais cette expression ?

−Souffrir pour être belle. Coreen le dit tout le temps. C'est vrai, Kaith, c'est vrai !

-Exactement. Alors ne te débats pas, laisse-moi te rendre belle. D'accord ?

−Pas me débattre. Non, non. Pas me battre.

Elle hoche la tête. Je ferme les poings. Douleur. Souffrir pour être belle. Pas me débattre. Elle attrape délicatement le papier collé sur ma jambe et l'arrache d'un coup.

Ça fait mal. Mal. Maman, j'ai mal ! Je veux rentrer ! Je veux… Coreen… Elle est où, Coreen ? Je veux rentrer à la maison ! La maison !

Où… je suis où ? Pourquoi est-ce que… pourquoi… me faire du mal ? Je suis méchante ? Une fille méchante et laide avec des jolis cheveux et des jolis yeux. Souffrir. Je souffre. Je… je comprends pas… rien… Rien du tout.

−Lâchez-là !

La douleur s'arrête et un visage aux sourcils froncés apparait au-dessus de moi. Moignon lève sa main, sa bizarre, déformée de main, et dégage les cheveux de mon visage d'une main hésitante. Ses doigts sont mouillés. Tout mouillés. J'inspire difficilement, essayant de retrouver mes repères. De grosses larmes recouvrent mes joues de plus belle. Ça fait encore un peu mal.

−…pourquoi… ? dis-je dans un murmure. Mal… ça fait mal…

−Je suis là. Je suis là, ok ? répond Moignon d'une voix rauque.

Pour la première fois, il n'a pas les sourcils froncés. Pour la première fois, il n'est pas un Pacificateur. Pas un méchant. Il est un gentil. Moignon est gentil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Moira Awski, 18 ans, District 7**

−Ok, j'ai fini. Mets ça, m'intime-t-il, me passant un simple survêtement de sport gris portant le numéro Sept dans le dos.

J'attrape les vêtements et les enfile sous son regard indifférent.

−Quoi, pas de costumes ? Pas de paillettes ? Suis-je en train de rêver ? Le Capitole qui nous habille de façon si ordinaire ? dis-je d'un ton moqueur en fermant la fermeture éclair du chandail.

−C'est pour s'assurer qu'aucun tribut n'a d'avantages sur les autres durant les entrevues. Si vous avez tous les mêmes vêtements, vous avez des chances égales de plaire aux téléspectateurs.

−Mais… c'est pas injuste pour ceux qui sont laids ?

Le styliste soupire bruyamment, me faisait signe de m'éloigner d'une main lasse. Je souris et me lève, tournant sur moi-même deux fois.

−Qu'en penses-tu ? Suis-je belle comme une princesse ou quoi ?

−Absolument. Maintenant, va faire la princesse hors de mon studio, veux-tu ?

−Est-ce que c'est juste moi, ou _quelqu'un_ ici ne m'apprécie pas beaucoup ?

Je lui fais un clin d'œil avant de quitter la pièce. Immédiatement, deux Pacificateurs m'encadrent et le plus petit me somme de le suivre. Mon corps entier me démange encore à cause du traitement de beauté. Mon cuir chevelu est légèrement douloureux par la faute du sévère chignon dont j'ai hérité et mon maquillage, bien que moindre, me donne quand même l'impression d'être un clown. Je ne pense pas avoir jamais été aussi propre. Peut-être qu'en temps normal, j'aurais aimé cela, si ça ne m'avait pas été imposé par le Capitole.

Nous nous arrêtons finalement dans une large pièce remplie de chaises qui semblent hautement inconfortable. Une douzaine de tributs sont déjà présents, debout ou assis, portant les mêmes vêtements que moi. Le Pacificateur m'ordonne d'attendre ici et s'éloigne sans plus de cérémonie.

Je soupire et me laisse tomber sur une chaise à côté d'un garçon aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés. Pendant quelques secondes, tout le monde m'observe en silence. Mais éventuellement, les conversations reprennent. Je me tourne vers mon voisin, remarquant le numéro Cinq dans son dos.

−Donc… qu'est-ce qu'on fout ici ?

−Ils disent qu'on attend. Je dirais plutôt qu'on meurt d'ennui, sourit-il en fixant ses impressionnants yeux bleus sur moi.

Si je n'avais pas déjà Dalek, je lui aurais sauté dessus direct.

−On attend pour les entrevues, c'est ça ?

−Ouais. Ils nous appellent un à la fois. D'ici là, rien à faire à part essayer de ne pas ruiner notre magnifique maquillage. J'aurais jamais pensé que j'en porterais, t'sais. Mes frères vont bien se marrer quand ils verront ça.

Il fronce les sourcils, probablement en train de réaliser que son maquillage sera probablement la dernière chose que ses frères vont remarquer. À quel point sa famille est loin et impuissante, qu'ils ne peuvent pas plus le sauver que lui-même ne le peut. En tout cas, c'est la réflexion que je me fais à propos de Dalek. Il est ma vie autant que je suis la sienne. Étant orpheline, il est la première personne à être entré dans mon cœur. Et maintenant…

−Je paris que c'est pire pour les filles, hein ? reprend le garçon brusquement.

−Ça dépend. Est-ce qu'ils ont épilé dans ta région… dis-je en baissant les yeux vers son entre-jambe, aussi ?

Il éclate de rire, découvrant d'adorables fossettes.

−Oui, oui, ils l'ont totalement fait. Je me suis demandé s'ils ont des gadgets de visions à rayons X. C'est quoi le but, sinon ? À moins qu'ils ne veuillent nous prostituer avant de nous tuer…

Son regard se fait spéculatif. Ce qui est pathétique, là où nous en sommes, est que tout est possible. Le président a bien montré qu'il n'a aucune pitié pour les districts. Qu'il est prêt à tout pour nous remettre à notre place dans cette injuste hiérarchie. La prostitution serait presque… attendue.

−Oh, aller ! Ce serait nous faire une faveur ! Adolescents pleins d'hormones, ici !

Il rit à nouveau et je me joins à loin.

−Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre, déclare-t-il avec un sourire, son regard se plongeant dans le mien dans un double sens qui me prend quelques secondes à interpréter.

Pas con ce gars, il semblerait. Déjà en train de jouer le jeu, de se préparer pour l'arène.

−Je sais pas… es-tu bon au lit ? je rétorque en hochant la tête imperceptiblement.

Oui, je vais être son alliée. Je ne vais pas lui faire confiance, et lui non plus. Mais contrairement aux autres gamins, nous savons ce que nous aurons à faire demain. Et nous savons que c'est impossible à accomplir seul. Sinon, pourquoi les Juges nous feraient-ils passer du temps ensemble alors qu'on devra s'entretuer ?

−Je joue pas pour ton équipe, désolé, répond-il avec désinvolture.

−C'est toujours les plus mignons, dis-je avec une moue désappointée. Je suis Moira, en passant.

−Eli. Enchanté.

**. **

**.**

**.**

**Kilawin Biric, 16 ans, District 4**

−District Quatre, Kilawin Biric.

Je relève la tête, surpris. Un homme me fait signe de le rejoindre dans la pièce adjointe et j'obtempère de mauvaise grâce. Cham me fait un petit salue de la main avec un timide sourire. Elle semble gentille, mais je ne peux pas imaginer me rapprocher d'elle, d'apprendre à la connaitre, devenir amis… Premièrement, je ne suis pas du genre à faire confiance facilement. Et puis, avec ces Hunger Games, se faire des amis n'est pas la meilleure option.

Je veux croire que je ne vais tuer personne, mais… Je ne veux pas mourir non plus. J'ai survécu à beaucoup dans les dernières années, et même si j'ai encore mes deux parents contrairement à la majorité, j'ai perdu beaucoup. Je déteste ce qu'il m'arrive, mais…

La porte se ferme derrière moi, me sortant de mes pensées. L'homme sourit, me désignant un tabouret noir, entouré d'écrans verts et de caméras.

−Assieds-toi, tente de garder le dos droit. On ne verra que ta tête et ton torse, donc ne t'inquiète pas de la position de tes jambes, explique-t-il monotonement, comme s'il a déjà dit cela des milliers de fois.

Ce qui est probablement le cas.

Je hoche la tête et prend place. Je pourrais refuser, mais à quoi ça sert ? Ça ne va m'amener nul pas, et ça pourrait même finir avec de sérieuses blessures pour moi. Pas la meilleure idée si je me retrouve dans l'arène demain matin.

−Ok, voilà comment ça va se passer. Les questions vont défiler sur le petit écran au dessus de la caméra. Réponds simplement. Ne tente pas de parler trop vite ou trop lentement, par contre. On va commencer par quelques questions pour s'entraîner, puis on le fera pour vrai.

Je hausse les épaules. Ils peuvent demander autant qu'ils veulent, je ne peux pas répondre. Ils commencent avec mon nom. Je fixe la caméra sans bouger et cligne des yeux quelques fois pour souligner mon point.

−Ton nom, Kilawin ? demande l'homme au bout d'une quinzaine de secondes.

Je pointe ma mâchoire en levant un sourcil, puis détourne mon regard vers le mur.

−Quoi, quoi ? Tu ne peux pas parler ?

Je secoue la tête et tente d'ouvrir ma bouche. Une vague de douleur me traverse mais je l'ignore, habitué. Ma mâchoire a été fracturée à de multiples endroits durant la rébellion et je suis incapable de parler depuis, sauf quelques marmonnements inintelligibles. Je suis chanceux de n'avoir jamais été un bavard. Manger ou boire sont devenus de vraies tortures, par contre.

−Hm. Légèrement problématique, grommelle l'homme. Amenez-moi le script. On va devoir changer toutes les questions pour des « oui » ou « non ». Et dépêchez-vous ! Notre horaire est serré !

Ils se mettent tous à courir partout pendant que je patiente. Peu importe ce qu'ils font, ça ne change rien. Je n'ai aucune intention de plaire au Capitole. Le gouvernement a ruiné ma vie et celles de tout le monde que je connais. Je n'ai aucune envie de rendre ça facile pour eux. Ils peuvent me poser toutes les questions qu'ils veulent, je ne répondrai pas. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est leur destruction.

Et peut-être que ce n'est pas très réaliste d'y croire, mais c'est la seule chose qui me permet de continuer. Un jour, les districts auront leur revanche. Le Capitole va payer cher pour ce qu'ils nous ont fait. Et si pour cela je dois devenir un martyr en tant que l'un des tributs de ces Hunger Games, et bien, il en sera ainsi. Ils vont regretter d'avoir un jour créé ces Jeux.

Alors vraiment, le plus révoltant, le plus macabre, le mieux. Parce qu'on va leur faire vivre dix fois ce qu'ils nous auront fait subir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Meridi Spilen, 16 ans, District 3**

−Je n'ai pas peur. Premièrement, ma famille a supporté à cent pourcent le Capitole durant la révolte, donc clairement, j'ai un avantage sur les autres tributs. Les Juges ne me laisseront jamais mourir, non ? Mais de toute manière, mes parents vont me sortir de tout ça très bientôt. Je suis une Spilen, pas une simple habitante des districts.

L'homme derrière la caméra a un petit rire moqueur et je le fusille du regard.

−C'est quoi ton problème, tu me crois pas ? Je vais accomplir de grandes choses dans la vie, ok ? Tout ça… c'est juste un petit contretemps. Ça ne va rien changer.

L'imbécile qui m'a expliqué comment se déroulerait l'entrevue secoue la tête et écrit quelque chose sur un tableau blanc avant de me le montrer à bout de bras. Je fronce les sourcils, me rapprochant pour le lire. Il agrandit les yeux et m'intime frénétiquement de ne pas bouger. Je croise les bras avec un soupir énervé.

−Tu veux que je lise ce qui est écrit sur ton stupide tableau ou pas ?

Il lève les yeux au ciel et pointe au-dessus de la caméra où est apparue une nouvelle question. Je hausse les épaules avant de répondre.

−Ouais, ça sera pas un problème. Je vais être capable de tuer, super facile. Je suis bien nourrie, je fais confiance à personne et je suis pas… idiote, quoi. Ça prend pas un génie pour enfoncer un couteau dans le cou de quelqu'un. Suffit de viser et c'est fait.

Une nouvelle question remplace l'ancienne.

−Des remords ? Non, je m'en fous si je tue quelqu'un. C'est mieux eux que moi, donc… Évidemment, l'envie me prend pas de tuer des gens pas rapport qui se promènent dans la rue. Mais s'ils cherchent à me tuer, je vais pas leur rendre la tâche facile. C'est la loi du plus fort, c'est ça que mes parents disent toujours. Ça vient du gars, là… Darwin, non ?

Je me sens fière de montrer mes connaissances. Un peu de philosophie, montrer que je suis éduquée contrairement aux autres minables des districts. Si j'ai l'air intelligente et sans remord, ils vont m'adorer, incluant les Juges. Parce que c'est ça, les Hunger Games. Si les Juges te supportent, tu peux survivre sans problème. C'est si t'es trop ennuyant ou que tu leur fais de la mauvaise publicité, alors ils vont essayer de t'éliminer aussi vite que possible.

Le point dans tout ça, ce n'est pas de faire s'entretuer des gamins. C'est d'avoir un gagnant qui représente le Capitole, un gagnant qui va les aider à garder les districts sous contrôle. C'est pourquoi je vais évidemment sortir vainqueur, je n'ai qu'à être moi-même. Trop facile, quoi.

J'offre un sourire triomphal à la caméra, satisfaite de ma performance. Mes parents seraient fiers de moi. Maintenant, mon seul problème… les combats dans l'aréna. Même si j'ai le support des Juges, ils ne peuvent rien faire si un tribut m'attaque. J'ai besoin d'un protecteur. Ça doit être quelqu'un des districts Un ou Deux, puisqu'ils sont les seuls qui ont réellement aidé le Capitole durant les conflits. Et après avoir vu les moissons, il n'y a que le gars du Deux, Wakiza, qui a le bon profil. Il est parfait.

Je vais devoir utiliser mon charme féminin, comme ma mère m'a appris. Elle disait toujours que le seul moyen de contrôler un homme est par ce qui se cache dans son pantalon. Bon, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience à séduire des garçons, et je n'ai jamais eu de petit ami. Mais ça ne peut pas être si difficile que ça, si ? Au moins Wakiza n'est pas trop laid. Je ne serais pas contre l'embrasser une ou deux fois.

Exactement. Maintenant que j'ai une stratégie infaillible… Ne reste plus qu'à gagner les Hunger Games.

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Thalie Mixen, 14 ans, District 8**

−Mon nom est Thalie Mixen.

−J'ai quatorze ans.

−Je suis orpheline. Mon père est mort durant la rébellion et ma mère a été exécutée par la suite.

−Oui, ils me manquent terriblement. J'aimerais qu'ils puissent être ici avec moi.

−Bien sûr que j'ai peur de mourir. Y'a que les idiots pour qui ce n'est pas le cas.

−Je ne veux pas tuer. Peut-être que j'y serai obligée, peut-être que non, mais je sais que ce sera contre mon gré si ça arrive.

L'entrevue continue ainsi pendant ce qui me semble une éternité. Je baisse la tête, croisant les pieds. À travers mes cils, je peux voir le caméraman me faire signe de garder le menton haut, ce que je fais de mauvaise grâce.

Je déteste ça. Devoir tout partager avec le Capitole, en direct à la télévision. Pas de vie privée, pas de droits, même pas de vie puisqu'ils peuvent me tuer à tout moment. Comme ils l'ont fait avec ma mère.

Mon district me manque déjà. Mes mains me démangent presque tant j'ai envie de dessiner. Ça me démange de rêver, d'échapper à la réalité. Ce n'est que quand je dessine que je peux tout oublier, que je me sens libre, en sécurité. J'entre dans ma bulle et plus rien ne m'atteint.

Mais je ne peux pas dessiner. Je ne peux plus rien faire de mon propre gré. Je pourrais les ignorer, refuser de répondre. Mais ce n'est pas la bonne solution. Je ne veux pas mourir, et mettre tous ces gens en colère ne va pas aider. Du tout.

Je veux juste… je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils nous font ça. Comment peuvent-ils être si cruels ? Les enfants n'ont rien faire ! Mes parents, et les autres adultes… Ils avaient raison de faire une rébellion, d'au moins essayer de changer leurs conditions. Ils n'ont pas mérité d'être exécutés comme des animaux, ou d'être emprisonnés à vie, ou pire encore, de devenir des Muets. Mais malgré ça, les enfants… Moi…

Je n'aurais jamais cru que le président pourrait aller si loin. Je savais qu'il était une horrible personne, mais… Peut-être est-ce parce que je n'ai jamais aimé la violence, jamais aimé les conflits, ni faire mal aux gens. Peut-être que je suis trop naïve, trop gentille.

Je déteste cette situation. Et je suis impuissante.

Une autre question apparait. « Qu'aimes-tu faire dans ton temps libre ? ». Je fronce les sourcils. Je sais que je ne peux pas dire la vérité, mais j'aimerais tant le faire.

Je fais partie des Hope, une bande regroupant la plupart des treize à seize ans. Nous faisons des œuvres d'art illicites sur les murs des districts. Nous évadons les Pacificateurs et tentons de faire du trouble pour les dirigeants quand nous le pouvons. C'est le seul moyen que nous connaissons de nous exprimer, de ressentir un minimum de contrôle. Kox en fait parti aussi. Ce n'est pas comme si nous faisons quoi que ce soit de dangereux, de mal. Nous dessinons juste de magnifiques paysages, comme des plages, de ciels bleus étincelants ou de mystérieuses forêts.

Oui, ça passerait super bien si je disais ça.

Donc je me contente de hausser les épaules, croisant les jambes et posant mes mains sur mes cuisses. Ils posent quelques questions de plus. Il y a en a des difficiles et d'autres complètement ridicules, comme de savoir quelle est ma couleur préférée. Je me demande comment Kox va réagir. Je sais qu'il se fâche facilement. J'aimerais être aussi franche parfois, moi aussi. Arrêter de me préoccuper des conséquences et juste leur dire à quel point ils me dégoûtent.

Je me demande si Kox pourra tuer, dans l'arène.

Je me demande si _je_ le pourrai.

J'ai toujours cru que j'étais cette fille… brave bien que calme. Quelqu'un qui pouvait toujours se tenir la tête haute, qui respectait toujours ses principes, qui savait ce qu'elle voulait et qui agissait selon un code d'honneur. Mais maintenant que la mort semble si proche…

Je veux vivre. Je veux vraiment, vraiment rester en vie. Et je crois que je suis surprise de tout ce que je me sens prête à faire pour m'assurer de ça.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nutmeg Gway, 12 ans, District 2**

−Ok, on a tout.

Je soupire de soulagement et hoche la tête. Rongeant mes ongles, je me lève et tire mon haut plus bas par dessus mon pantalon. C'est enfin fini. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir de stress. J'ai toujours détesté être le centre de l'attention. Ma mère m'a souvent répété que je suis adorable, mais ce n'est pas vrai. Je suis un peu trop ronde, mes dents sont de travers et ma peau est d'un blanc maladif. Et il ne faut surtout pas oublié à quel point je suis... ordinaire. Timide, incapable de parler en public. Il n'y a rien d'intéressant à propos de moi, rien qui vaille la peine de savoir.

L'entrevue a été un vrai désastre, j'en suis convaincue. J'ai bégayé tout le long. Panem en entier va rire de moi. Comme d'habitude. Peut-être que je viens d'une famille riche, mais jusqu'à maintenant, ça ne m'a rien donné de bon. Juste de la jalousie et de la haine des autres à l'école.

−C'était parfait, ma belle, me rassure le caméraman avec un sourire. Ils vont t'adorer.

−Oui, oui, répond le producteur d'une voix distraite. Maintenant shoo, le prochain tribut doit se préparer. Ces entrevues prennent une éternité ! Est-ce que les publicités jouent ?

Pendant qu'il commence a discuté avec une femme à sa droite, une autre me fait signe de la rejoindre. Elle me prend par l'épaule, me guidant hors de la pièce par une porte que je n'avais pas remarqué. Nous passons une série de corridors généreusement éclairés et je suis soulagée d'être avec elle car je me serais perdue à coup sûr sinon. Nous nous arrêtons enfin devant le même ascenseur que nous avons pris en arrivant.

−Juste appuie sur le bouton pour le cinquième étage. Ton accès est bloqué pour tous les autres étages de toute manière. À moins que tu n'aies un code, ce qui m'étonnerait, blague-t-elle comme si de rien n'était. Bonne chance, Nutmeg.

Elle me tapote la tête et fait demi-tour aussi vite qu'elle n'est venue. Je reste devant les portes métalliques, rongeant mes ongles de plus belle, goûtant même un peu de sang. Prenant une grande inspiration, j'appuie sur le bouton noir. Il y a un léger bruit de machinerie et les portes s'ouvrent, me permettant d'entrer. Je choisis le cinquième étage d'une main tremblante.

Je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre. Je vais passer la soirée complète avec les autres tributs, ceux-là même qui vont tenter de me tuer demain matin. Ça me semble encore tellement irréel. Je ne peux tout simplement pas croire que le Capitole va vraiment nous faire subir ceci.

En particulier parce que j'ai grandi en n'entendant que des compliments sur le Capitole. Qu'ils sont plein de bonté, qu'ils savent toujours ce qui est le mieux pour nous. Et maintenant, ils nous sortent les Hunger Games.

J'ai peur. J'ai tellement peur que je ne veux pas y croire, que je refuse d'y croire.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent silencieusement et j'en sors lentement. La pièce est énorme. Elle est composée de trois ou quatre canapés et une douzaine de chaises et d'un grand écran de télévision. Dans le coin gauche se trouve une longue table de buffet, pour le moment sans nourriture. Et de l'autre côté est un corridor avec des portes abordant les numéros de un à douze. Nos chambres, je pense.

Wakiza est déjà installé dans l'un des canapés à côté d'une rousse qui aborde le numéro Cinq sur son gilet. Il me salue, m'encourageant à les rejoindre. Je le fais avec hésitation.

−Comment était l'entrevue ? s'enquiert-il gentiment.

−J-je sais pas. Pas trop b-bien, je crois.

−T'inquiète, me rassure-t-il en haussant les épaules. Du moment que tu fasses bien dans l'arène. J't'aiderai.

−Moi aussi ! s'écrie la rousse avec un sourire rêveur.

−Du moment que tu tiennes ta promesse, lui rappelle mystérieusement Wakiza. Sinon, t'es morte.

−Je tiens toujours ma parole, mon chou, répond-elle avec un clin d'œil désinvolte, se tournant ensuite vers moi. Qu'est-ce que t'en dit, on est comme des sœurs maintenant ou quoi ?

−Euh... ok ?

−Elle est pas adorable ?! glousse-t-elle d'un ton enjoué.

Wakiza hoche la tête distraitement, les yeux fixés sur ses seins à peine couverts. Je tords mes mains nerveusement, regardant autour de moi une fois de plus. Il n'y a que deux autres tributs pour le moment, chacun se tenant seul.

Je ne sais pas si je peux leur faire confiance, mais j'en ai besoin. Si je ne veux pas devenir folle.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Amber Dawn, Haute Juge, Capitole**

Certains commencent déjà à se fissurer et ça ne fait qu'une journée. Je permets un petit sourire de décorer mes lèvres avant de prendre une gorgée de thé. Ma secrétaire affiche pour sa part un large sourire alors que nous regardons la dernière entrevue, celle de la simplette du Douze. Sa performance dans l'arène me rend curieuse. Son manque d'intelligence est une faiblesse, mais il se pourrait aussi que ce soit ce qui la sauvera. Puisque les tributs n'auront pas le temps de former de vrais liens, ce qui pourrait les faire hésiter à donner le coup final est la pitié. Et une petite fille sans défense comme elle…

Mes doigts jouent un rythme constant sur mes avant-bras pendant que je réfléchis à ma prochaine action. Les caméras ont été distribuées dans la pièce commune et les chambres afin que je puisse suivre de près la progression de mes chers pantins. Déjà, quelques interactions se sont révélées plus qu'intéressantes.

−Comment se passe les retouches des entrevues ?

−Très bien. Ils devraient avoir terminé d'ici une quinzaine de minutes, répond ma secrétaire en consultant sa tablette.

−Bien. Et quelles sont les réactions du public jusqu'à maintenant ?

−Encore plus enthousiastes que nous ne l'espérions. Certains magasins ont même commencé à vendre des bibelots représentants les tributs. Les paris concernant le gagnant potentiel atteignent des sommets. Nous allons faire de généreux bénéfices pour l'année prochaine.

−Bien entendu, dis-je doucement. Le Capitole aime toujours une bonne distraction. Si facile à satisfaire.

−En effet. Je vous tiens au courant.

Elle me salue d'un hochement de tête et quitte la pièce sans un bruit de plus. J'humidifie mes lèvres, jouant avec mon écran portable pour extraire mes moments favoris des entrevues d'une main experte. Je les visionne une fois de plus avec attention.

Blue-Beryl Miraejan et son sourire convaincu alors qu'elle déclare : « Si nous refusons de tuer, ils ne peuvent rien faire pour nous y forcer. » Suivi par Wakiza et son : « Je vais tous les tuer, annoncé avec un sourire carnassier. Pour le bien du Capitole. »

Et, « Mon travail est de donner des fellations. Je crois que c'est assez clair que je ferais n'importe quoi pour survivre, t'sais ? » nous assure Ainslee Chem en se léchant la lèvre inférieure avec un clin d'œil.

N'oublions pas Kox Alhoy, qui lance sa chaise à la camera quand on lui pose une question sur ses parents, ou Mak Jassian qui affirme d'une voix calme qu'il est un rebelle et fier de l'être. Et enfin, Eckstein Feckor, bleu et noir de coups, et pourtant qui ne cesse de se débattre même après qu'on lui ait enlevé son crochet.

Oui. Mes pantins sont prêts pour le spectacle. Si seulement ils pouvaient comprendre leur impuissance inéluctable. Peu importe ce qu'ils tentent, ils sont pris dans ma toile. Mêmes leurs pensées les plus secrètes m'appartiennent.

Plus que quatorze heures avant le _grand début_.


	4. Repas

**NA**: Bonjour, bonjour ! Nous retrouvons maintenant tous les tributs réunis dans la même pièce, ça risque de faire des remous ! Et en fait... wais, non, j'ai vraiment rien d'autre à dire là-dessus. Merci à tous de vos reviews, c'est ce qui m'encourage à écrire, donc n'arrêtez pas ;)

**Dalila** : Heeey, merci de ta review ! Nouvelle lectrice \o/ Il n'y aura pas de pdv d'Ainslee, mais le prochain chapitre si ^^ Je crois que c'est le genre de personnage, sois tu adores, sois tu peux pas supporter XD. Perso, j'avais toujours voulu créer une prostituée qui aime sa job, donc... tada ! Bref, voici la suite, en espérant que tu aimes :)

**Camille** : Merci pour ta review ! :D Je suis contente que tu aimes les changements que j'ai apporté, je n'étais pas sûre de la réaction des lecteurs, parce que bon, je me donne beaucoup de liberté quand même. Mais quand Ljay et moi en avions discuté, on trouvait vraiment que c'était nécessaire de montrer que les Jeux ont évolué, au cours des années. Contente que tu aimes les tributs ! Meridi a cet effet pour tous je crois, XD. Je pense que je la fais un peu trop caricaturale, mais elle va devenir plus humaine éventuellement. J'espère. En tout cas, tes favoris sont pris en note ! Hâte de savoir ce que tu penseras de ce chapitre :)

**Clameun** : Tant que tu ne fais pas de crise cardiaque ;)

**Palmagaron** : Contente de te revoir ! :D Et merci de ta review ! C'est vrai que le chapitre 2 était moins excitant, mais c'est toujours comme ça avec les voyages en train, plus durs d'innover quand ils ne font que rouler XD Je suis contente que tu aimes bien Blue, elle peut paraître très naïve et tout, mais je crois que c'est surtout car elle est une optimiste, c'est ce qui lui donne de la force, et c'est pas nécessaire une mauvaise chose. Pour Eli... C'est vrai qu'il y a quelques similarités avec Drew, mais je crois qu'on découvrira assez vite qu'ils sont bien différents sur d'autres points ;) ...Honte à moi, je ne sais pas qui est Claire Underwood o_o Bref, hâte d'avoir de tes nouvelles avec les prochains chapitres ! (wink, wink)

**Junette** : Merci de ta review 3 Et je regarde pas Doctor Who, c'est pas ma faute ! o_o C'est un générateur de nom qui me l'a proposé, ok ? u_u Normal que tu aies du mal avec les noms, ça viendra... oh, tu devrais les retenir d'ici à ce qu'on ait un vainqueur... je pense... XD Et les lecteurs sont peut-être les horribles gamins du Capitole, mais moi je suis l'horrible Haute-Juge, c'est pas mieux ! XD (et j'adore ça aussi :3)

Eeeet voici la liste des tributs :

D1F: Blue-Beryl Miraejan - 16 ans  
D1M: Jaspe Glerish - 13 ans  
D2F: Nutmeg Gway - 12  
D2M: Wakiza Naoelo - 18 ans  
D3F: Meridi Spilen - 16 ans  
D3M: Filir Akis - 17 ans  
D4F: Cham Oleane - 18 ans  
D4M: Kilawin Biric - 16 ans  
D5F: Ainslee Chem - 15 ans  
D5M: Eli Winthrop - 17 ans  
D6F: Andy Oliwese - 17 ans  
D6M: Nioh Deral - 15 ans  
D7F: Moira Awski - 18 ans  
D7M: Anko Harllek - 14 ans  
D8F: Thalie Mixenn - 14 ans  
D8M: Kox Alhoy - 14 ans  
D9F: Ketil Corbi - 13 ans  
D9M: Mak Jassian - 18 ans  
D10F: Alyen Mounti - 15 ans  
D10M: Millot Lodor - 12 ans  
D11F: Katinka Sozon - 16 ans  
D11M: Jetil Claasen - 16 ans  
D12F: Suri Skytt - 14 ans  
D12M: Eckstein Fekor - 17 ans

Comme d'hab, le prochain chapitre va sortir dans une semaine :) L'arène approooche ~~ Enjoy et laissez une petite review pour me donner votre avis ! :3

* * *

**PRÉMICES: LA PREMIÈRE ÉDITION**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"You said don't lie so I made the truth  
Seemed like a lie to even you  
Control your fear. It's clear  
That you do not know where you're going to_

_Oh, I'm guaranteed to lose my mind_  
_It's dangerous to speak and sigh_  
_You might know what I'm trying to hide"_

_–Resolution by Matt Corby_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jetil Claasen, 16 ans, District 11**

L'atmosphère est plus que tendue. Certains discutent entre eux à voix basses, mais la plupart s'observent en chiens de faïences. Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi faire. Qu'est-ce que tu dis à des gens que tu es sensé froidement tuer le lendemain ?

La garçon du Cinq, comme l'indique le numéro imprimé sur son tee-shirt, ricane silencieusement à une remarque que fait la fille du Sept. Les deux semblent s'entendre à merveille, à se demander s'ils ne se connaissaient pas avant aujourd'hui.

Mes jambes tressautent nerveusement et je passe une main sur mon crâne, oubliant que j'ai rasé mes cheveux il y a trois jours. Katinka me lance un regard énervé. Je hausse les épaules et tente un timide sourire, vite couvert par mon ventre gargouillant. À ma gauche, la fille du Douze couvre son rire d'une main chétive.

-Désolé, hein. J'ai rien mangé depuis ce matin ! dis-je d'un grommellement.

-Suri non plus, elle a rien mangé. Même pas ce matin, non, non. Coreen elle a dit qu'on n'avait rien. Je te jure, rien de rien ! C'est ça qu'elle a dit !

-Ah…

-Fais pas attention, elle est complètement débile, intervient le garçon au moignon, du Douze lui aussi, en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Pas besoin de le dire comme ça ! le réprimande la fille du Six qui se tient à quelques mètres de nous.

Elle ressemble à un vrai garçon manqué avec ses courts cheveux blonds et ses manières définitivement peu féminines.

-Ouais, pardon. À l'intelligence moindre, rétorque Moignon.

-Espèce de… ! s'exclame-t-elle en s'avançant d'un pas, avant d'être arrêtée par Suri qui s'accroche au bras de son partenaire de district.

-T'as pas le droit de dire du mal d'Eckstein ! Eckstein il est gentil ! Il m'a protégée, j'vous jure, il m'a protégée ! C'est un prince ! C'est ça que je pense, oui, c'est ça que je pense !

-Bravo pour avoir manipulé la pauvre fillette, connard, marmonne Garçon Manqué en s'éloignant.

-J'aurais pas dû l'aider, grogne Eckstein en repoussant Suri avec une grimace. Maintenant elle me lâche plus. Hey, l'idiote, va voir ailleurs si j'y suis, ok ?

La porte d'ascenseur s'ouvre soudain, attirant l'attention de tous. Des adultes se glissent dans la salle commune, traînant derrière eux des charriots remplis de nourriture. Je me lève d'un bond, plus que prêt à manger. Je suis le premier à me servir une fois que les plats sont placés sur la longue table de buffet.

Je remarque à peine les adultes, qui partent aussi silencieusement qu'ils sont venus. On n'entend que les bruits de la nourriture en train d'être mangée alors que presque tous engouffrent leurs assiettes.

La bouche pleine, j'attrape une carafe d'eau pour m'aider à avaler ma trop grosse bouchée. Au même moment, Suri tend la main et je l'accroche accidentellement, l'aspergeant d'eau.

Je prends immédiatement des serviettes en marmonnant des excuses. Tous les yeux se tournent vers nous alors qu'elle éclate en sanglot. Je tente maladroitement de l'essuyer, ma main effleurant ses seins du même coup. Bien malgré moi, mon regard se fixe sur leur généreuse forme.

-Hey, pervers ! Tu la lâches, oui ?! s'interpose Garçon Manqué en me poussant brutalement.

Je m'étale au sol, le souffle coupé. Elle prend Suri dans ses bras, me fusillant du regard avant de l'amener dans l'une des salles de bain. Soupirant, je reste couché au sol quelques secondes, essayant de récupérer. Elle est maigre comme un clou, mais elle manque pas de force !

-Besoin d'aide ? demande une voix masculine au-dessus de moi.

J'ouvre les yeux, rencontrant ceux du garçon du Trois. Il me tend la main, m'aidant à me relever.

-Merci. Je sens que je me suis fait une ennemie…

-Non, vraiment ? répond le garçon, se mordant les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire.

-Haha, c'est hilarant.

-Un peu. T'as pas de chance aujourd'hui, hein ?

-Est-ce qu'il y a un seul d'entre nous qui a eu de la chance, aujourd'hui ?

-Bon point, concède-t-il amèrement. Espérons que la malchance ne dure pas.

Ouais. Espérons.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Alyen Mounti, 15 ans, District 10**

-Première querelle, on dirait, murmure Millot à mes côtés.

Je hoche la tête nerveusement, les doigts blancs tant je serre mon assiette. Le noir du Onze se relève avec l'aide du garçon du Trois. Je n'en reviens pas. C'est peut-être naïf, mais je ne croyais pas que nous pourrions nous attaquer entre nous. Je pensais… enfin, j'imaginais qu'à moins d'être en danger de mort, aucun d'entre nous ne voudrait user de violence envers les autres.

Elle l'a jeté au sol si facile. Son expression était outragée, presque enragée. Comment peut-elle déjà ressentir autant de haine pour une personne qu'elle vient à peine de rencontrer ?

Et si elle peut le faire, d'autres le peuvent. Ça veut dire… que nous sommes tous en danger. Que _je_ suis en danger. S'il y en a qui jouent le jeu, qui suivent les règles…

Je déglutis, ayant complètement perdu mon appétit. Millot me tapote le bras gentiment. J'ai vraiment l'impression que c'est lui le plus vieux de nous deux, depuis ce matin. Ou en tout cas, il cache bien sa peur. Mieux que moi.

-Et pas la dernière, ricane la fille du Sept à ma droite, réagissant à la remarque de Millot. Si y'a pas d'autres querelles, ça va être dur de se tuer demain.

-Exactement ! s'exclame la fille aux mèches roses du Un en se levant d'un bond.

Tous se tournent vers elle, certains indifférents, d'autres curieux. Elle se met à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, se préoccupant peu de bousculer des gens au passage. Elle semble chercher ses mots.

-C'est quoi ton problème ? Arrête de gigoter et raconte ! grogne le tribut au moignon à la place d'une main qui semble vouloir se mêler de tout.

-Je sais que ça va paraitre fou, mais… On pourrait tous sortir de l'arène en vie !

-Tu veux rire ? se moque la fille aux dents crochues du Trois. C'est pas parce que tu te prends pour une fille du Capitole qu'ils vont t'épargner, tu sais ?

-Hein ? s'interrompt la tribut, ne semblant pas comprendre la remarque. Non, non. Aucun rapport. Écoutez, c'est simple. C'est si simple que j'ai envie de pleurer. Je l'ai réalisé en faisant mon entrevue.

-Dis, merde. On n'a pas toute la nuit ! intervient Wakiza, le seul dont j'ai retenu le nom jusqu'à maintenant.

-Il suffit de ne pas se tuer ! crie-t-elle presque.

-Pardon ? répond une voix masculine derrière moi.

-Mais oui ! Pensez-y. Ils disent que nous devons nous affronter à mort. Mais même s'ils nous mettent un couteau dans la main, c'est pas comme s'ils peuvent porter le coup à notre place. Alors si on refuse tous de se battre, ils ne peuvent rien faire. Éventuellement, ils seront forcés de nous relâcher. Si on ne fait rien, ils seront impuissants !

J'écarquille les yeux, complètement prise par surprise. Est-ce vraiment… possible ?

-Réveilles-toi, idiote, intercède le gamin du Huit. Ils pourraient envoyer… Je sais pas, genre… Des corbeaux pour nous crever les yeux. À moins qu'on ne tue le tribut à notre gauche, tu sais ? Ou… bon, l'exemple est faible, mais je veux dire… Suffit d'une menace qui fait suffisamment peur, et on leur mange dans la main.

-Pas nécessairement ! Quoi qu'ils nous envoient, plutôt que de se battre entre nous parce qu'on a peur de l'affronter, suffit qu'on se batte _ensemble_ contre l'ennemi, contre le Capitole ! S'ils envoient des corbeaux, en reprenant ton exemple... à la place de poignarder notre voisin de gauche, on poignarde le corbeau. On travaille ensemble !

-Faut avoir une sacrée confiance en les autres, raille Dents Crochues.

-Et pourquoi pas ? riposte la fille avec un large sourire. Nous venons tous des districts. Nous avons vécu la rébellion, nous avons soufferts ensemble. Nous avons tous perdu quelqu'un. Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas nous faire confiance ?!

-Y'a tes cheveux, déjà, intervient à nouveau le gamin. T'es une groupie du Capitole, ou quoi ? Excuse-moi, mais je suis assez convaincu que mon district a beaucoup plus souffert que le tien. Et ne parlons pas du district Deux, où carrément la moitié étaient des partisans du Capitole.

-Mais tout ça, c'est de l'histoire ancienne ! Là, maintenant, à l'instant présent… Peu importe ce que nous avons fait durant la rébellion, peu importe la couleur de nos cheveux ou la richesse de notre famille… Ce qui compte, c'est que le Capitole veut notre peau. Et ça, ça nous rend automatiquement des alliés.

Avant même de m'en rendre compte, je hoche la tête avec énergie. Et je ne suis pas la seule. Elle a peut-être tort, mais… C'est la seule lueur d'espoir que nous ayons aperçu de la journée. La seule solution qui pourrait nous sortir de cette histoire en vie, pour la plupart d'entre nous.

Alors… pourquoi pas se faire confiance ?

C'est à _notre_ _tour_ de faire une rébellion.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kilawin Biric, 16 ans, District 4**

-Elle va être la première à crever dans l'arène si elle continue comme ça, pas vrai ?

Je tourne un regard placide en direction du tribut au moignon qui vient de me rejoindre dans mon coin isolé de la grande salle. Il se laisse tomber à côté de moi, croisant les jambes et appuyant sa tête contre le mur avec un soupir.

-Fais du bien de s'asseoir. L'entrevue a été pas mal… agitées pour moi, t'sais ? Mais pour en revenir à nos moutons… j'ai toujours adoré cette expression, ricane-t-il, pas du tout déstabilisé par mon manque de réaction. Elle peut bien faire ce qu'elle veut, la petite fan du Capitole. Mais moi, je suis pas con. Faut pas se faire d'idées, on va devoir s'entretuer, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Pas vrai ?

Je lève un sourcil sans répondre. Déjà que manger m'a fait un mal de chien avec ma mâchoire, il peut oublier que je tente de parler.

-T'es pas bavard, vieux.

Je sais.

-Bref, continue-t-il sans se décourager. Même si sa solution ne tient pas debout, elle a un point. Ça serait… malin d'avoir des alliés, dans l'arène. D'avoir quelqu'un pour surveiller tes arrières, pour monter la garde pendant que l'autre dort… Tu vois mon point. Et je me suis dit… Pas possible que je fasse confiance aux tributs du Un ou du Deux. Et pas trop envie d'avoir des gamins de douze ans sous mon aile. Mais… J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait faire une alliance entre _vrais_ rebelles. Ceux qui se sont battus contre le Capitole y'a deux ans, tu me suis ?

Je lève mon second sourcil.

-J'ai fait mes recherches, tu vois ? J'ai bien observé tout le monde, et j'ai discuté avec la plupart des plus vieux… Ça m'a permis de repérer ceux qui sont comme nous. Ceux qui ont _vraiment _souffert de la révolte, les _survivants_. Si on se tient ensemble dans l'arène, les autres n'auront aucune chance contre nous !

Il s'interrompt, reprenant son souffle, et se tourne vers moi complètement, les yeux pétillants.

-Alors, t'en penses quoi ? Je peux te laisser du temps pour y réfléchir, si tu veux. Alors ? Oui ou non ?

Sans même avoir à y penser, je secoue la tête négativement. Peu importe ce qu'il arrive, je préfère être seul. La seule personne en qui j'ai confiance, c'est moi. Et ça ne changera pas de si tôt.

Il reste silencieux quelques secondes, les lèvres pincées, puis soupir à nouveau.

-T'es sûr ? Sûr et certain ?

Je hoche la tête de haut en bas lentement. Il fait une légère grimace, puis hausse les épaules et se remet debout.

-Tant pis, alors. Bonne chance dans l'arène, vieux. Si on se rencontre là-bas, que le meilleur gagne.

J'acquiesce affirmativement et il s'éloigne, rejoignant vite le baraqué du Neuf, celui qui vient de la prison. Je promène mon regard d'un côté à l'autre de la pièce, observant chacun des jeunes. La fille aux mèches roses, Blue, est entourée par un groupe de plus en plus large. Ils parlent tous avec animation, de grands sourires aux lèvres. Leur soulagement est presque palpable.

Les imbéciles. Comme si le Capitole et les ''Juges'' n'ont pas déjà pensé à l'éventualité que des tributs décideraient de faire ça. Ils ont définitivement trouvé un moyen de nous forcer à nous entretuer. Je ne sais pas comment, mais je ne doute aucunement de leur ingéniosité.

À ma droite, la fille du district Trois tente pathétiquement de séduire le tribut du Deux qui lui porte à peine attention. Il y a aussi quelques tributs qui se tiennent en solitaire, comme moi. C'est mieux ainsi. Moins chacun se connaîtra, plus il sera facile de tuer. C'est bien beau de faire des alliances, mais au bout du compte, quand tout le monde autour est mort, il n'y a pas le choix de s'entretuer, qu'on soit devenus amis ou non.

J'ai bien hâte de voir ce que ça va donner. J'espère que ce sera si révoltant que les districts cesseront de se laisser marcher sur les pieds. La rébellion, ce n'était qu'une bataille. La guerre ne se terminera que quand les districts auront pris le pouvoir.

C'est une promesse.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Filir Akis, 17 ans, District 3**

J'écoute Blue asséner arguments sur arguments, encore incertain. Elle a de bons points, mais pourtant… Est-ce que ça pourrait vraiment être si simple ?

En même temps… Peut-être que certains habitants du Capitole sont assez cruels pour souhaiter nous voir nous entretuer… Mais je ne peux pas croire que c'est tous ce qu'ils veulent. Si nous arrivons à gagner assez de temps, à tous rester en vie ensemble, en nous soutenant… Peut-être que cela permettrait de donner le temps aux gens du Capitole de changer d'avis et d'annuler ces Hunger Games. Et puis, refuser de jouer le jeu, c'est vraiment le meilleur moyen de se rebeller dans notre situation, non ?

-Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? me demande Jetil en croisant les bras.

Je hausse les épaules.

-Moi, je crois que ça vaut au moins la peine d'essayer. De toute manière, j'avais pas l'intention de sauter sur la première personne à portée de main une fois dans le jeu. Je suis incapable de m'imaginer tuer quelqu'un, tu sais ? Alors… pourquoi pas, non ?

-Ouais, t'as raison.

-Et si ça fonctionne pas…

-On n'aura qu'à crever, dis-je avec un petit rire amer.

-Bravo pour l'optimisme !

-Donc… tu crois qu'on devrait suivre Blue ?

-Franchement, je me sentirais aussi plus en sécurité avec un gros groupe que seul, répond Jetil. Et ce groupe-ci est définitivement le plus gros.

-Bon point. Je te suis, alors. Je vois pas trop quoi faire d'autre, toute façon.

Il sourit, m'envoyant une claque dans le dos, puis se dirige vers Blue pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. J'espère que je ne regretterai pas mon choix. Mais pour le moment, c'est mon seul espoir. Dès qu'il a terminé de parler, Blue me lance un sourire étincelant qui me fait presque rougir. Elle est… vraiment jolie.

-Filir ? J'ai besoin de te parler ! ordonne Meridi de sa voix faussement aigüe.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Depuis qu'elle m'a vu jeter la table à la fenêtre du train, elle s'est mise dans la tête que j'étais digne de la protéger, ne doutant une seule seconde que je serais honoré d'être en sa présence. Quelle écervelée.

-Quoi ? dis-je d'un grognement.

Elle me fait signe de la rejoindre, tapant du pied bruyamment, mais je refuse de bouger d'un poil. Finalement, elle se décide enfin à se déplacer.

-Wakiza ne veut pas rejoindre notre alliance… Pour le moment. Mais t'inquiète, je crois que je l'ai assez charmé pour qu'il n'ose rien me faire dans l'arène. Ton honneur de mâle ne sera pas mis à l'épreuve contre lui.

-…_Notre_ alliance ?

-Je sais, je sais, répond-elle d'une voix hautaine. Tu n'arrives pas à croire ta chance. C'est promis, ta mort sera sans douleur. Et ta famille sera généreusement récompensée par mes parents pour m'avoir fait gagner.

-Tu veux rire ?

-Quoi, tu veux autre chose ?

Elle joue avec sa queue de cheval, pensive.

-Mmh, c'est vrai que tu es un adolescent plein d'hormone. Un baiser, ça te suffit ? J'en accorde pas à tout le monde !

-Mais j'en veux pas de ton baiser ! Et j'ai aucune intention de me sacrifier pour toi ! T'es dingue ou quoi ? Tu t'es vue dans un miroir, au juste ? Et c'est vraiment comme ça que tu demandes de l'aide ? En toute sincérité, connasse, si y'a une seule personne que j'aimerais tuer, c'est toi. Alors fous-moi la paix. Et je te souhaite sincèrement de pas croiser mon chemin dans l'arène, parce que j'hésiterai pas.

Je lui fais un salue moqueur et pars rejoindre Jetil sous les regards ébahis de ceux qui nous entourent, plus que satisfait de lui avoir enfin cloué le bec.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Moira Awski, 18 ans, District 7**

-Fiou, c'était beau à voir, ça ! siffle Eli d'un air impressionné.

J'acquiesce avec enthousiasme, me régalant du spectacle. La petite princesse tourne les talons brusquement et s'enfuit d'un pas faussement contrôlé dans la chambre qui lui ait attitrée.

-Oups, je crois que son orgueil en a pris un coup !

-Non, vraiment ? rigole mon nouveau meilleur ami.

-Elle le mérite. Ses techniques de drague font honte à ma profession, commente Ainslee d'un sourire languide.

-Ah ouais, Moira, écoute ça ! Ma partenaire de district, je te jure que c'est vrai, c'est une pute ! Depuis combien de temps déjà ? demande-t-il en se tournant vers la rousse.

-Deux ans, depuis la rébellion. Et je préfère dire une experte du plaisir, merci.

-Sérieusement ?

-Une experte du plaisir, géant ! rigole Eli de plus belle, parlant en même temps que moi.

Je peux voir quelques tributs qui nous observent avec désapprobation. Quoi, ils veulent qu'on se morfonde en silence ou qu'on éclate en sanglot à l'idée de ce qu'il va se passer demain ? Non merci ! Je préfère m'amuser autant que possible. Je vais tout faire pour survivre, mais au cas où… C'est mieux de partir en riant qu'en pleurant.

-Ça paye. Et j'ai un certain talent inné dans ce domaine alors je me suis dit… pourquoi pas ?

-Toi, ma chère, je te nomme officiellement ma déesse, dis-je avec ferveur. Attends que je raconte ça à Darek, il ne va jamais me croire ! Me retrouver dans les Hunger Games avec une experte du plaisir, c'est fort.

-Darek ? demande-t-elle d'un ton désinvolte.

-Mon copain. Il dit toujours que je ferais une prostituée de classe.

-Je peux t'apprendre quelques trucs supplémentaires, si tu veux ?

-Je veux pas manquer ça ! s'exclame Eli en sautillant presque sur place.

-Volontiers ! Mais avant, dis-moi. C'est quoi le truc le plus bizarre qu'on t'a demandé de faire ? Je veux tous les détails !

Eli et moi l'écoutons avec une fascination morbide, portant peu attention à ce qui nous entoure. Moi qui croyais que j'étais assez ouverte sexuellement… J'aurais vraiment aimé la rencontrer dans d'autres circonstances. Elle et Eli. C'est dur de réaliser que nous allons possiblement être morts tous les trois d'ici quelques jours. Mais Derek m'attend à la maison, alors… Je dois survivre.

Je refuse d'être naïve comme les idiots du groupe de Blue. Je suis prête à faire ce qu'il faut pour rester en vie. Peu importe ce que ça prend. Et si ça fait de moi une horrible personne, tant pis. J'ai supporté bien des insultes dans ma jeunesse pour des choses dont je n'avais aucun contrôle, comme être orpheline. J'ai une cuirasse d'acier.

-C'est quoi cette expression sur ton visage, Moira ? me demande Eli d'une voix espiègle, me sortant de mes pensées.

-C'est l'expression de moi qui réfléchit à la meilleure façon de te trucider.

-Arf, dur, dur ! Mon cœur, Moira, tu l'as brisé en mille morceaux !

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi !

Ainslee laisse échapper un gloussement avant de se lever.

-Bon, les chatons, je vous laisse. J'ai un lion à dompter, déclare-t-elle mystérieusement avec un clin d'œil.

Nous la regardons disparaître dans l'une des salles de bain, d'où l'hystérique et la débile mentale ne sont toujours pas sortis, d'ailleurs. J'en fais la remarque à Eli, qui hausse les épaules.

-C'est peut-être elle la perverse, en fin de compte.

Ma grimace dégoûtée le fait éclater de rire.

-Mon frère a fait la même tête quand je lui ai annoncé que j'étais gay. L'amour fraternel, hein ?

-Je pourrais pas dire.

Il hoche la tête avec compréhension, comme s'il sait déjà que je suis orpheline alors que je ne lui ai rien dit. Drôle de garçon.

-Ok, maintenant, commence-t-il en se penchant sur son siège. Discutons stratégie. On est tous les deux intelligents, mais ce qu'il nous manque, c'est des muscles. Une idée de qui serait la meilleure personne à recruter ? Parce que, pour être franc, être en bonne forme physique n'a jamais été mon truc.

Je masque à peine mon sourire. Je suis définitivement tombé sur un bon allié.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thalie Mixenn, 14 ans, District 8**

C'est donc ça, le Capitole. D'immenses immeubles aux couleurs immaculées, de l'électricité et eau courante, de la nourriture en abondance… Ils ne manquent de rien, ici. Ils croient peut-être que nous nous trouvons chanceux de goûter à cette richesse, mais c'est tout le contraire. En tout cas, moi, ça me dégoûte.

J'ai presque envie de jeter mon assiette au sol, mais je me force à manger. Si le nom de ce jeu est une quelconque indication, j'ai besoin de toutes mes forces pour demain. J'espère que je vais réussir à m'endormir, mais j'en doute. Blue-Beryl a proféré de belles paroles, mais je sais la vérité. Ce n'est pas en s'enfermant dans son monde imaginaire qu'elle survivra.

Je veux survivre. Je veux grandir, devenir une adulte, avoir un mari, des enfants, des petits-enfants… Je sais que la chance n'est pas de mon côté. Quatorze ans, maigre et petite, ni sportive, ni violente de nature...

Mais… qui sait ? Pas question d'abandonner avant la fin.

Les autres tributs se sont presque tous rassemblés en divers groupes. Certains parlent déjà d'alliances dans l'arène. Moi, il n'y a que Kox en qui j'ai confiance. Nous faisons tous les deux partis des Hope, et nous sommes dans les mêmes classes à l'école. Sans être amis, je sais qu'au moins il hésiterait avant de me tuer.

Je le cherche du regard et l'aperçois en train de parler au tribut du Douze, celui au moignon. Kox me remarque et m'adresse un petit sourire, me faisant signe de les rejoindre. Je les approche lentement. Moignon me fait un peu peur. Il doit me dépasser d'une bonne tête, et avec son nez qui semble perpétuellement cassé et ses yeux gris perçants, il met mal à l'aise.

-Hey ! Thalie, voici Eckstein, du district Douze. Eckstein, voici Thalie. Elle fait aussi partie des Hope, le groupe dont je te parlais, nous présente Kox dès que je m'arrête devant eux.

-Hum… salut… dis-je d'une petite voix.

Eckstein me tend son moignon, comme s'il désire me serrer la main. Je fronce les sourcils et commence à lever le bras, incertaine. Il éclate alors de rire, me faisant un clin d'œil.

-T'inquiète, je le fais à tout le monde que je rencontre, explique-t-il alors que Kox se marre à côté de moi.

Je me sens rougir de la tête aux pieds et baisse les yeux, fixant mes souliers.

-Alors… Kox me dit que tu as perdu tes parents durant la rébellion ? demande le tribut d'une voix presque douce.

Je hoche la tête, ma gorge nouée rien qu'à y penser. Même si j'ai eu la chance d'être adoptée par une famille riche du district par la suite, ma mère et mon père me manquent. C'est comme un vide qui s'est créé en moi, un manque qui ne cesse jamais.

-Toutes mes condoléances, dit-il sincèrement.

-Merci.

-Écoute, j'en parlais à Kox. J'aimerais que nous formions une alliance ensemble, dans l'arène. Avec… avec les vrais rebelles, les vraies victimes de la révolte. Parce que la fille-là, Blue, elle a un point. Entre nous, on peut se faire confiance. Elle, avec ses airs de gamine gâtée, je ne pourrais jamais lui faire confiance pour surveiller mes arrières. Mais toi, et Kox… Je crois que oui. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

-Je… je sais pas trop…

-Dis oui ! s'exclame Kox en m'attrapant la main. J'avais déjà l'intention de rester avec toi, dans l'arène, tu sais. Mais je crois vraiment qu'on peut faire confiance à Eckstein. Et il sait se battre, en plus !

-Est-ce qu'il y en aura d'autres ? Ou c'est juste nous trois ?

-Pour le moment, juste nous trois, répond Eckstein. J'ai parlé aux deux tributs du Quatre, mais ils ne sont pas intéressés. Le prisonnier, Mak, dit qu'il va y penser et qu'il me donnera sa réponse d'ici la fin de la soirée. Et sinon y'a Katinka, la fille du Onze, mais elle a refusé.

-Allez, Thalie ! Si tu viens pas avec nous, tu te retrouveras soit seule, soit avec les débiles qui croient à ce que Blue raconte. C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

Je secoue la tête et croise les bras. Je ne fais pas totalement confiance à Eckstein mais… c'est mieux que d'être seule.

-D'accord. Je suis avec vous.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Blue-Beryl Miraejan, 16 ans, District 1**

J'avale ma bouchée douloureusement, la bouche trop sèche, le nœud dans ma gorge trop grand. Jetil raconte une anecdote de son enfance, gesticulant avec enthousiasme. Je force un rire et triture une mèche de mes cheveux.

Ils me regardent tous comme si… comme si je suis leur sauveur, la solution à tous leurs problèmes. Que tant qu'ils m'écoutent, tout ira bien. Ils comptent sur moi, maintenant. Ils viennent à peine de me rencontrer, mais ils croient en moi. Et… je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Je n'ai pas menti, quand j'ai dit que si nous travaillons ensemble, le Capitole ne pourra rien faire. Je le crois réellement. Mais j'ignore ce qu'il va nous arriver dans l'arène. J'ignore même ce que c'est exactement, l'arène. Un grand terrain plat avec des barrières qui nous forcent à rester à l'intérieur ? Comme les gladiateurs dans les livres d'histoire ?

Ils ne nous ont pas exactement décrit en détail comment le jeu va se dérouler, ni quelles sont les règles. Mis à part que nous devons nous entretuer, bien sûr.

Évidemment, je ne veux tuer personne. Mais… je ne suis pas prête à être celle qui doit prendre toutes les décisions. Je ne veux pas avoir leur vie dans la paume de ma main. Ce n'est pas… Je voulais juste partager ce que j'avais réalisé, c'est tout.

Et maintenant… Maintenant je ne peux plus montrer une once de doute.

-Blue ?

Je relève la tête avec surprise et remarque qu'ils m'observent tous avec des mines concernées.

-Pardon, je pensais juste à… Je reviens. Pas de conneries en mon absence les enfants, hein !

Ketil sourit timidement. Elle me rappelle tellement Topaz, avec les mêmes cheveux blonds et l'admiration qui brille dans ses yeux. Oui, je dois être forte. Pour elle, Jaspe et Millot. Les plus jeunes.

Dans la salle de bain, je me regarde longuement dans le miroir. Les mains tremblantes, je touche l'une de mes mèches roses. Ça me parait déjà une autre vie, un autre univers. Il y a quelques heures à peine, je disais que je voulais vivre au Capitole, je tentais de copier leur accent, je chantais les bienfaits de notre métropole.

Comme j'étais naïve. Écervelée. Immature. Pourquoi… Pourquoi mon district est-il partisan du Capitole ? Sommes-nous si lâches que nous avons préféré nous ranger du côté des vainqueurs plutôt que de ne nous battre pour nos droits, pour ceux des autres districts ?

Comment est-ce possible que je n'ai jamais entendu mes parents dirent quoi que ce soit contre le Capitole ? Pas une seule parole, pas un seul froncement de sourcil mécontent. Je suis dégoûtée d'eux. Et de moi.

La porte s'ouvre brusquement et j'essuie en vitesse les larmes qui menacent de déborder. La tribut du Onze me fixe quelques secondes, son visage de marbre. Puis elle soupire et commence à se laver les mains sans me porter plus d'attention.

-Hey, tu es… J'ai oublié ton nom, dis-je avec un petit rire.

-C'est Katinka, répond-elle sans détourner le regard de sa tâche.

-Ah. Moi c'est Blue. Blue-Beryl, en fait.

-Ok.

J'ouvre le robinet aussi, glissant mes mains sous le jet d'eau chaude.

-Hum… J'ai remarqué que tu te tiens plutôt seule, là-bas. Tu n'envisages pas… dans l'arène…

-J'ai l'intention de faire ça solo, me coupe-t-elle doucement.

-Tu serais la bienvenue de te joindre à nous. Je veux dire, le plus on est, le moins le Capitole peut nous faire de mal, tu ne crois pas ?

Elle se tourne enfin vers moi, fermant le robinet d'un coup sec.

-Écoute, je suis sûre que tu es une fille bien avec que de bonnes intentions et tout, et tu es une excellente actrice, je te l'accorde. Mais je peux bien voir que tu paniques autant que tout le monde. Tu t'accroches à ta théorie parce que tu ne vois pas d'autres moyens de garder ton calme, mais ne m'entraîne pas dans ton idiotie. Je ne veux pas être là quand tu te rends compte que tu avais tort et que tu perds la tête. Et franchement, tu ne devrais pas donner de faux espoirs aux gamins non plus. Ils ne vont qu'en souffrir trois fois plus dans l'arène.

Elle incline la tête légèrement et quitte la pièce comme si de rien n'était, me laissant clouée sur place.

Plus que jamais, j'ai envie de pleurer. Mais je ne le ferai pas. Elle se trompe, c'est moi qui ai j'ai raison. Je _dois_ avoir raison. Je ne vais pas mourir. _Personne_ ne va mourir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Meridi Spilen, 16 ans, District 3**

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?!

Le morveux du Un détourne les yeux et je m'éloigne bruyamment, me laissant tomber dans l'un des canapés. Ils me traitent tous comme si je suis une bête de foire. Je n'ai rien fait ! Je veux dire, c'est évident qu'ils méritent tous d'être ici, ils ne sont que des… des paysans !

Mais moi… Moi je viens d'une famille riche, réputée. Des partisans du Capitole.. Alors c'est normal que je réclame d'être libérée, non ? C'est normal que je mérite de gagner bien plus qu'eux ! Moi… Moi, je vais accomplir de grandes choses, dans ma vie. Bien plus que n'importe lequel d'entre eux.

Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi je suis ici, pourquoi je suis traitée ainsi, pourquoi mes parents ne m'ont pas libérée encore, pourquoi personne ne veut m'adresser la parole.

Et Filir… qui a osé m'insulter devant tout le monde. Wakiza, qui a ri à mes avances comme si j'étais ridicule, comme si j'étais un insecte, une moins que rien… Ce n'était pas censé se dérouler ainsi. J'allais trouver un allié qui me protégerait dans l'arène, j'allais montrer à tout le monde que je suis la meilleure, j'allais retourner dans mon district, dans ma maison, auprès de mes parents…

Maintenant je suis seule et… et j'ai peur.

Je croise les bras et les jambes, essayant de cacher les tremblements qui parcourent mon corps. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire… Si je suis seule, sans personne… Je n'ai… je n'ai jamais eu à m'occuper de moi-même, j'ai toujours eu tout ce que je voulais, quand je le voulais.

Si j'avais juste… demandé de l'aide, plutôt que le commander. Est-ce que la situation aurait été différente ? Mais demander, c'est être vulnérable. C'est montrer que je ne suis pas infaillible, que c'est possible de me blesser. Et ça, c'est inacceptable.

Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois Filir qui me pointe du doigt en rigolant. À ma droite, le garçon du Cinq et de la fille du Sept ne cessent de me lancer des remarques moqueuses dès que je passe près d'eux. Je me lève d'un bond, les lèvres tremblantes, voyant rouge. Comment osent-ils… Comment…

-C'est ça, dis-je d'une voix stridente. Riez de la pauvre fille qui s'est fait rejeter par tout le monde ! Amusez-vous ! J'espère que c'est drôle, vraiment. J'espère que ça fait votre soirée ! Vous avez vu Meridi, tout le monde veut la tuer, c'est à se plier en deux, ha, ha, ha ! La folle qui s'est ridiculisée toute la soirée, elle perd enfin la tête, comme c'est hilarant ! Mais je vous préviens, si vous venez après moi dans l'arène, ça va pas être beau ! Je me laisserai pas tuer si facilement. Et attention à vos arrières, parce que j'hésiterai pas à vous poignardez dans le dos ! Faites donc amis-amis, rigolez entre vous ! Moi, au moins, je serai seulement concentrée sur gagner. VOUS M'AUREZ PAS SI FACILEMENT !

À bout de souffle, je me dirige à grands pas vers le buffet et renverse toute la nourriture d'un revers de la main sous les exclamations de surprise. Immédiatement, quelques-uns des garçons se jettent sur moi, essayant de me maîtriser. Je mords et griffe, donne des coups à l'aveuglette. Je hurle du haut de mes poumons alors que je suis plaquée au sol, que des Pacificateurs semblant sortir de nulle part viennent me maîtriser, que je suis traînée hors de la pièce et dans l'ascenseur.

-VOUS ALLEZ VOIR ! VOUS ALLEZ VOIR, J'VOUS DIS !

S'ils croient… s'ils pensent que je vais me laisser marcher sur les pieds, s'ils croient que je vais être abattue avec seulement ça…

Je suis Meridi Spilen ! Et à la fin de ces Hunger Games, ils seront tous à mes pieds, en sang, à me supplier de les laisser en vie !

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Amber Dawn, Haute Juge, Capitole**

-Je dois dire que la réaction de cette jeune fille m'a prise par surprise. Peut-être gagnera-t-elle plus de temps d'écoute que je ne le croyais dans l'arène, après tout.

Ma secrétaire acquiesce, prenant soigneusement des notes. Je m'étire dans mon siège, faisant craquer mes muscles endoloris. Depuis que la décision a été officiellement prise de faire des Hunger Games, je n'ai pas eu un moment de repos. Mais ça en vaut largement la peine.

Demain… Demain, ça commence.

Un frisson me parcourt. Mon rêve se réalise enfin. Qui aurait cru qu'à seulement vingt-ans, j'aurais déjà un poste si important. La révolte a été une véritable bénédiction pour ma carrière.

-Madame… Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il y a un peu trop d'alliances ? s'enquiert ma secrétaire d'une voix hésitante.

-Non, non, c'est parfait ainsi. Ce sont les alliances qui vont amener les cotes d'écoute. Personne ne veut voir un tribut se promener seul pendant des jours. Les interactions humaines, les trahisons, les amitiés, peut-être même les amours ! C'est ce qu'il nous faut. N'oublie pas, c'est une télé-réalité bien avant d'être une punition. Personne n'aime voir une exécution, mais une compétition, par contre…

-Bien sûr, madame, vous avez absolument raison.

-Maintenant, dis-moi, comment avancent les dernières préparations pour l'arène ?

-Nous devrions arriver à échéance sans problème majeur. L'une des bêtes est… inopérable pour le moment, mais nous devrions trouver un remplacement d'ici peu.

-Bien, bien. J'ai vu que les districts rebelles se sont un peu calmés… Surtout, prends bien soin de prévenir notre poste de télévision de faire miroiter les récompenses pour le district gagnant aussi souvent que possible. Et la propagande positive aide toujours. Le président observe nos moindres faits et gestes, ce n'est pas le moment de faire une erreur.

-C'est compris.

-Est-ce que nos commentateurs sont prêts pour demain ? Ils ont été préparés adéquatement ? C'est leur performance qui pourrait déterminer si toute l'opération est un succès ou non !

-Ils sont prêts. J'ai tout de même pris l'initiative d'organiser une réunion plus tard ce soir avec eux, afin que vous puissiez leur donner quelques conseils de dernière minute.

-Excellente idée.

Je me tais quelques secondes, pensive. Il y a tant de petits détails auxquels je dois réfléchir, c'est un défi comme j'ai peu connu de rester en contrôle de la situation, capable d'anticiper les moindres problèmes qui pourraient survenir.

-Concernant Blue et son groupe… dis-je finalement, croisant les mains. Voilà ce que j'aimerais faire…

Je ne me suis jamais autant amusée.


End file.
